La rhétorique du cœur
by Kulefu Chan
Summary: Clara Oswald vit paisiblement entre les cours qu'elle donne à Coal Hill School, ses amis et ses coups de cœurs. La venue d'un nouveau professeur de physique semble en déranger plus d'un. Il faut dire qu'il s'agit d'un drôle d'individu qui ne fait pas l'unanimité. Et si tout n'était que le début d'une étrange histoire où se mêlent sentiments, univers et contrebandiers ?
1. La vie de Clara

Bonsoir ! Décidément, en ce moment , je suis inspirée. Moi qui n'ai pas écrit depuis des années. Pour ce nouveau récit, je me suis lancée un nouveau défit. Écrire à la première personne. Seulement je n'écris pas en tant que moi-même, je dois me mettre dans la peau d'un personnage pour retranscrire au mieux ses pensées, sa façon d'agir en essayant de coller au plus près à la réalité puisque ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Nous verrons bien ce que cela peut donner.

Clara/ Eleven/ John smith/ Oc

Rated T pour chapitres à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : " La vie de Clara"**

Je m'appelle Clara Oswald et je suis une jeune enseignante de 26 ans à Coal Hill School. Ce nom ne vous dit peut-être rien, mais il s'agit d'un grand établissement réputé, situé à l'Est de Londres. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours aimé m'occuper des enfants, du moins ceux des autres. Pourquoi ? Me demanderez-vous. Et bien, disons simplement que je n'ai pas rencontré le compagnon idéal. Et même si c'était le cas, rien ne presse, la vie est remplie de surprise, je la prends comme elle vient.  
On dit souvent de moi que je suis une rêveuse. Il est vrai que j'ai souvent la tête dans les nuages, ou plutôt tournée vers les étoiles, préférerai-je dire. J'aime à imaginer les mondes mystérieux qui pourraient s'y cacher et tout ce qu...

**-Mrs Oswald !**

Je me redressai en sursaut. Le directeur de Coal Hill School, Mr Carvill me regardait avec sévérité. Il fallait avouer que je me trouvai littéralement avachie sur mon bureau de la salle des professeurs. Le break de midi n'étant pas terminé, je m'étais autorisée une petite sieste, la tête entre les bras. Seulement voilà, j'en avais oublié la fameuse réunion. Je me levai précipitamment et rangeai ma boîte déjeuner. Le proviseur avait tourné les talons, je me lançai sur ses pas.  
Les autres enseignants nous attendaient déjà dans la salle de débriefing et me dévisagèrent lorsque je passai la porte. Contrairement à une grande partie d'entre eux, j'aimai prendre mon repas du midi seule devant mon ordinateur ou avec un bon livre. Il paraît que je suis douée pour l'informatique, pour moi c'est naturel, tout me semble logique à la manière d'une deuxième langue maternelle. Alors, la plupart du temps je préfère m'y consacrer ou manger en compagnie d'un roman d'aventures et d'une tasse de thé plutôt que de subir les commérages de mes collègues à propos d'untel. Ou pire encore, les entendre débattre sur les couples de "stars". Je n'ai par ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi définir ces personnes par le mot "star", ce qui est pour moi un affront à l'univers.  
Dernièrement, le sujet principal de conversation de mes collègues se trouvait être le nouveau professeur de physique. Moi qui me pensai originale, cet individu me battait à plates coutures. J'avais par ailleurs noté que celui-ci s'éclipsait aussi très souvent à l'heure du déjeuner. Peut-être rentrait-il chez lui ?

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Mr Carvill me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Je filai à ma place et tentai de m'y faire discrète. La réunion avait pour matière, une poignée d'élèves difficiles. Notre établissement étant réputé, ce genre d'incident se trouvait être d'une grande importance pour notre directeur. Je regardai subrepticement autour de moi. Beth Kizlet, une collègue d'Histoire dans la cinquantaine, semblait lutter pour rester éveillée et je remarquai que Mr Palmer, notre seul professeur d'Art, tentait de camoufler une série de bâillements. C'est à cet instant que j'aperçu Smith, le fameux professeur de physique dont la venue paraissait avoir éclipsé toutes les autres préoccupations superficielles de certains. Assis nonchalamment au fond à droite de la salle, légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste de l'équipe, il se tenait les jambes croisées, triturant d'une main nerveuse de petits objets que j'identifiai comme des trombones. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi étrange de toute ma vie. Dans mon enfance, mes professeurs de sciences m'avaient toujours parus toqués, mais pas autant que celui là. Sa façon de s'habiller plus qu'originale - et pourtant à Londres, croyez-moi, on voit de tout- lui donnait un air particulièrement ringard. Il était accoutré comme un universitaire des années soixante mélangé au style de l'époque Victorienne. Malgré un visage aux traits encore enfantins auquel on ne donnait pas plus de la trentaine, il arborait une veste en tweed violette à queue de pie et un nœud papillon aux motifs douteux qui ne tenait jamais droit sur une chemise blanche à col parfaitement taillée. Ses gestes étaient nerveux et il passait souvent sa main dans l'espèce de grosse tignasse qui lui retombait dans les yeux. Il était grand et avait l'allure d'une allumette qu'on aurait tenté d'habiller.  
Coupant court à mon observation, les trombones que je le voyais asticoter depuis plusieurs minutes lui sautèrent brusquement à la figure. Il ne put retenir un sursaut de recul et son grand corps dégingandé vacilla sur sa chaise. Je le vis se rattraper de justesse au bureau devant lui. Il grimaça et soupira en roulant des yeux. les autres lui tournaient le dos et n'avaient rien remarqué. J'étouffai un rire. Avant de devenir prof, ce gars avait dû être clown.  
Mr Carvill me rappela à nouveau à l'ordre en me demandant mon avis. Je n'avais pas entendu la question, je bafouillai alors une brève réponse.

**\- Oui.**

Les autres me regardèrent interloqués. Je répétai alors avec plus de conviction:

**\- Oui, je suis d'accord !**

Et j'affichai mon plus beau sourire. Déconcerté, le directeur me fixa un instant en clignant des yeux puis passa à mon collègue de droite. Mark, le prof de Mathématiques me regardait d'un air navré.

**\- Quoi ? lui demandai-je.**

Il détourna le regard, prétendant poursuivre le débat tandis qu'Oliver, assis en face de moi, me décochait un sourire. Oliver enseignait la géographie, nous avions fait nos études primaires ensemble puis nos chemins s'étaient séparés jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve avec stupeur affectés dans la même école, après avoir passé nos examens.  
Oliver Dodgers, de son nom complet, était un jeune homme séduisant pour lequel j'avais eu un faible pendant quelques années. Peut-être était-ce même toujours le cas ? Il était enjoué, dynamique, souvent maladroit mais doté d'une grande gentillesse et intelligent. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais vue autrement que comme une bonne amie, ce qui fait que notre relation est toujours restée à ce qu'elle était : au point mort.  
Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et baissai la tête en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas.  
Oliver est aussi grand que je suis petite. Il a toujours fait une bonne tête et demie de plus que moi. Sportif, il n'a pourtant pas l'air costaud à première vue mais je sais qu'il cache bien son jeu. Ses cheveux châtains sont coupés courts et ébouriffés sur le devant. Quand il sourit, des fossettes creusent ses joues de manière adorable. Bref, peut-être devrais-je m'en tenir là en ce qui le concerne, je suis au travail, pas en colonie de vacances !

Je sentais à présent le repas de midi peser dans mon estomac. Peu à peu, mes paupières se firent lourdes. Je papillonnai plusieurs fois des yeux mais la conversation m'échappait totalement. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, la sonnerie de reprise des cours me tira de ma léthargie. Tous se levèrent. Je saisis mes affaires avec lourdeur et me dirigeai vers l'entrebâillure de la porte. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Smith qui se tenait nonchalamment avachit sur sa chaise, lorgnant le plafond. Soudain, comme s'il avait sentit mon regard peser sur lui, il tourna le visage vers moi et me dévisagea avec insistance. Je détournai rapidement la tête, mal à l'aise et filai à toute allure rejoindre ma classe d'Anglais.

**...**

.

Il était dix-huit heures quand je quittai l'établissement. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'adorais mon boulot mais certains de mes élèves allaient me rendre chèvre. J'avais, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mis fin à un échange illicite de petit mots entre deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise en découvrant que le sujet de la conversation me concernait. Il était question d'une "robe rouge sexy",de " et si elle portait des stilettos ?", et j'en passe. Même si tout cela était au fond plutôt flatteur, les papiers avaient trouvé chemin jusqu'à la poubelle et leurs auteurs s'étaient vus gratifiés d'une punition écrite à la hauteur de leur prose.

Dehors, le vent était frais et une fine pluie me fouettait le visage. Je me dirigeai sur Hackney Road pour prendre le bus afin de regagner mon appartement : un petit deux pièces que j'occupai depuis peu, non loin de Woodside par. À peine entrée, je jetai ma veste humide sur le porte manteau, retirai mes bottes sans me pencher et m'affalai épuisée sur le canapé. La nuit était tombée mais la rue restait animée par le passage des bus et des automobilistes. Je restais ainsi engourdie une bonne vingtaine de minutes, laissant mon esprit vagabonder sans réelle direction. Soudain mon estomac vint me rappeler que j'étais toujours un être vivant. Je soupirais, enfouissant ma tête dans un coussin.  
Je finis par me décider et me levai pour aller à la cuisine quand la sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentit. J'aperçu le numéro s'afficher et fis demi-tour. Je décrochai le combiné, je m'attendais à cet appel.

**\- Bonsoir Clara !**  
**\- Hello Maman !**

Je souris. Nous ne nous étions pas parlées depuis deux semaines. Si elle ne m'avait pas appelé à cet instant, je l'aurais fait plus tard dans la soirée ou le lendemain. Ma mère et moi aimions beaucoup discuter comme de vieilles copines. J'entendis mon père me saluer au loin et lui rendais un " Hello papa !" énergique. Le combiné coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, je retournai à la cuisine et attrapai un paquet de cookies. La véritable cuisine attendrait.

À suivre...

**...**

* * *

Quoi ?Comment ? Si vous commencez à vous poser des questions, surtout ne ratez pas la suite :)


	2. Une mer de silence

_Hello, je viens préciser en voyant les stats que beaucoup de gens sautent toutes les parties de l'histoire qui parlent de ce qui se passe dans l'espace en parallèle de l'autre histoire. C'est regrettable car les deux sont liés et que la moitié des lecteurs risquent de ne pas comprendre la fin sans avoir lu tous les passages. Enfin je dis ça pour vous hein :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : " Une mer de silence"**

Un océan de calme s'étendait à l'infini tandis qu'elle dérivait paisiblement le long de ses bras sans fin, produisant un léger bourdonnement à peine perceptible. Le bleu profond de l'univers berçait tendrement la machine au gré des remous d'énergie stellaire. Tout n'était que silence et quiétude dans cette partie de la galaxie.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit si détendu, en paix. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ressentait-il vraiment ? Était-ce réel ? Seuls les bips habituels et réconfortants de la machine lui répondait et l'univers tout entier continuait à l'attirer d'un côté à l'autre selon les courants et le champs de gravité des étoiles baignant à proximité.

Tout autour de sa main endormie, virevoltaient une multitude de particules dorées plus légères que l'air et scintillant dans la lumière tamisée de l'habitacle. La machine quand à elle se laissait porter sans but, s'évanouissant peu à peu dans un nuage de poussière cosmique.


	3. Oliver et Emily

**Chapitre 3 : " Oliver et Emily"**

.

Je finissais de ranger mes dossiers dans mon sac quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer légèrement à la porte de ma classe. Nous étions mercredi après-midi et les cours venaient de s'achever. Oliver se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, décontracté, les mains dans les poches.

**\- Toujours ok ? me demanda-t-il.**

Je refermai précipitamment mon sac à main.

**\- Bien sûr !**

Saisissant mes affaires, je rejoignis Oliver. Nous avions rendez-vous avec Emily chez Angie&amp;Artie's Pub sur Martins Lane, près de Leicester square.

Emily Snow est ma meilleure amie et confidente. Nous avons pour habitude de nous retrouver tous les trois autour d'une boisson chaude et de snacks tous les mercredi après-midi, ou presque depuis qu'Oliver et moi nous sommes retrouvés. Parfois nous passons la soirée sur place, d'autres, nous sortons voir un musical ou une séance de cinéma. Emily me connaît depuis que je suis toute petite, elle est au courant de mes "sentiments" pour Oliver et à souvent cherché à m'encourager, mais je crois avoir trop peur de mettre fin à ce que nous partageons tous les trois. Emily est légèrement plus âgée que moi. Elle travaille dans les bureaux de B&amp;W.5, l'une des plus grandes agences de voyages de Grande-Bretagne. Je l'ai toujours admirée. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, c'est une forte tête et elle fait souvent tourner celle des autres. Ne vous faites pas d'idée, elle est déjà prise par un jeune homme fort charmant. La nature s'est plutôt montrée généreuse avec elle. C'est une grande jeune femme mince avec de longs et soyeux cheveux roux. Son visage doté de traits fins ressemble à celui d'une poupée.  
Petites, nous avions établi une liste de nos endroits favoris et des lieux que nous souhaiterions visiter plus tard. Sous cette liste, nous y avions inscrit les noms de ceux que l'on aurait souhaité avoir à nos côtés lors de nos voyages. Bien entendu, la liste avait évolué au cours du temps. Les lieux s'étaient multipliés, des noms avaient été rayés, tandis que d'autres s'étaient ajoutés. Bref, c'était notre petit journal secret à toutes les deux, et encore aujourd'hui, nous nous amusions parfois à le modifier.

Tout en suivant Oliver dans le couloir, je le vis reluquer une jeune étudiante court vêtue. Je lui assénai une claque derrière la tête en riant. Il se retourna furieux.

**\- Hey ! mais ça va pas !  
\- Vieux pervers, va ! lui dis-je en grimaçant.**

Pris en faute, il se mordit la lèvre.

**\- Je ne suis pas vieux d'abord !**

Je ris encore plus. Soudain Oliver me lança un coup de coude et me désigna la personne qui se tenait devant nous, près des casiers réservés aux enseignants.

**\- Regarde-moi ce mec ! Plus bizarre, tu meurs ! s'écria-t-il.**

Le "mec" en question était en train d'essayer de ranger ses affaires dans son casier, mais l'imposant tas de feuilles et de "bidules" indéfinissables qu'il tentait d'y fourrer ne semblait pas vouloir y entrer et défiait toutes lois mathématiques. Pour un professeur de physique, je trouvai que ce John Smith manquait de logique. Je le vis s'éponger le front et soupirer de soulagement quand la dernière feuille eut tout de même réussi à pénétrer dans le minuscule compartiment encore ouvert. Smith s'adossa alors contre le mur de casiers et la vibration de son dos heurtant la paroi fit virer le tout au désastre. Je fermai à demi les yeux et au travers de mes paupières à moitié closes, je vis au ralenti, tout le contenu du casier ressurgir de sa prison et s'effondrer sur le crâne de son propriétaire.  
Celui-ci tenta vainement de rattraper ses biens, mais les feuilles, les crayons et tous les objets non identifiés qu'il possédait lui échappèrent, virevoltant de tous côtés. Avec stupeur je vis son pied se poser sur un stylo. Je me précipitai mais Oliver fut plus rapide.

**\- Hey mec ! Faut faire attention ! Tu devrais apprendre à mieux ranger tes affaires !**

Ayant retenu Smith de justesse, Oliver le redéposa sur ses pieds sans ménagement. Le professeur de physique se gratta le menton qu'il avait proéminent et constata ses affaires éparpillées tout autour de lui. Aux alentours, je pouvais entendre les élèves ricaner. Sans se démonter, Smith esquissa un sourire, leva les mains, articula un rapide "merci" et s'agenouilla pour récupérer ses biens. Prise de pitié pour lui, je m'agenouillai à mon tour pour l'aider.

**\- Ah! mon stabilisateur géothermique à impulsions électromagnétiques ! s'exclama-t-il en m'arrachant des mains ce que j'avais pris pour un tire-bouchon agrémenté de fils électriques colorés et de LED en tous genres. **

Smith tritura son précieux objet qui s'alluma et émit un BIP aigu.

**\- Ouf ! Il fonctionne toujours !**

Il m'afficha un grand sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui renvoyer. Au même moment je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

**\- On va faire attendre Emily, me fit savoir Oliver, visiblement agacé par le comportement de Smith.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Un petit coup de main ne coûtait rien. Je me dégageai et attrapai hâtivement le plus gros des feuilles qui traînaient au sol. Je les tendis à Smith qui se trouvait occupé à regrouper ses "inventions". Avec un nouveau sourire, je déposai le paquet dans ses mains et me retirai accompagnée d'Oliver. Dans mon dos, je pus sentir que Smith n'avait pas bougé et nous regardait nous éloigner.

Durant le trajet en métro jusqu'à Leicester Square, j'interrogeai mon ami sur sa surprenante froideur avec Smith.

**\- Je ne sais pas, me répondit Oliver, je ne sens pas ce gars. il est bizarre et je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde.**

Sur ces derniers mots, qu'il avait de toute évidence prononcé sans réfléchir, je le vis plonger les yeux sur ses chaussures. Ça alors ! Oliver était-il jaloux ? Je n'en revenais pas. Toutes ces années passées ensemble à vouloir lui faire comprendre mon attrait pour lui sans que rien ne se passe. Il suffisait qu'un concurrent se pointe, me montre un peu d'intérêt et monsieur prenait la mouche comme si j'étais sienne ? Je ne répondais rien, mais sentais la colère me monter au nez.

**...**

Après une bonne demi-heure de trajet, nous avions rejoint Emily qui nous attendait déjà au pub. Il pleuvait à nouveau et l'établissement s'était empli très rapidement. Les gens parlaient fort, la bière coulait à flot pour réchauffer tous ces individus gelés jusqu'à l'os par cette pluie pénétrante qui ne cessait de tomber sur Londres depuis plusieurs jours. Oliver et Emily partageaient une conversation animée à propos d'un documentaire diffusé à la TV le jour précédent : "ce que le gouvernement nous cache". J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite en piochant dans la grande assiette de frites posée au centre de la table. Il était question d'une organisation alien qui aurait contrôlé le monde et ses puissances pendant des milliers d'années par des messages subliminaux. Il suffisait de leur tourner le dos pour ne plus se souvenir d'eux et seule l'idée qu'ils nous auraient dictée nous serait restée à l'esprit, nous poussant à accomplir malgré nous, leur propres volontés.  
Je trouvais ça carrément tiré par les cheveux mais intéressant tout de même. Après tout, j'en étais convaincue, l'univers regorge de mondes merveilleux aussi bien que dangereux. il suffit de jeter un œil à la Terre pour en avoir un échantillon. Je regardai la carte du pub suspendue au mur et me levai pour demander un thé au bar. Le serveur me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et me remis ma tasse. Je filai me rasseoir auprès de mes amis, quand je vis le visage d'Oliver qui me faisait face, se figer.

**\- C'est pas vrai !**

Je me retournai et distinguai à l'entrée du pub, une grande silhouette effilée qui ne m'était pas inconnue. L'homme nous aperçu et se dirigea vers nous d'une démarche oscillant entre celle du cow-boy et du canard. Il stoppa devant notre table.

**\- Hello ! Nous adressa-t-il en levant la main avec détachement, un sourire niais aux lèvres.  
\- Un ami à vous ? interrogea Emily.**

Oliver ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer l'intrus. Celui-ci tendit brusquement sa main vers Emily. Mon amie la lui saisit et l'homme la secoua tout en se présentant.

**\- John Smith, le nouveau prof de physique ! Avec eux !**

Il nous pointait du doigt. Le visage d'Emily s'éclaira et avec un grand sourire, elle secoua en retour la main tendue de son interlocuteur.

**\- Enchantée ! Emily Snow ! Une des meilleures amies de Clara ! Enfin, je crois ?**

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, le regard taquin.

**\- Et comment ! répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Smith se tenait toujours debout à côté de notre table. J'avais l'impression qu'il souhaitait se joindre à nous. Emily fut la plus vive et l'invita à prendre place malgré le regard réticent d'Oliver. J'eu à peine le temps de me pousser que Smith s'était déjà assit à mes côtés en se frottant les mains.

**\- Bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange !?**

Nos trois paires d'yeux se concertèrent éberluées. Ne sachant comment réagir, je finis par éclater de rire et poussai l'assiette de frites vers notre nouveau compagnon de table.

**\- Fish and chips, bière ou thé ! m'exclamai-je. **

Sous nos regards interloqués, il approcha une frite de son nez en louchant. Emily me dévisagea avec intensité. Elle se retenait de rire. Pour tout dire, je ne faisais pas mieux. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Oliver commandait une bière supplémentaire pour Smith. J'eu alors le loisir de détailler mon voisin plus amplement. Son visage particulier, bien qu'il ne soit pas laid, offrait une palette d'émotions diverses qui se succédaient à toute vitesse, passant du regard de chien battu à l'enfant cabotin, pour terminer par le regard du vieil homme empli de sagesse. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement décollées et son menton était assez proéminent. En dehors de ça il était plutôt charmant. Ses yeux verts dont la couleur vibrait sous l'éclairage artificiel semblaient dissimuler bien plus que son extravagance première ne laissait penser. Tout en terminant de mâchonner une poignée de frites, il posa subitement ses deux coudes sur la table.

**\- Alors ! Parlez-moi de vous !**

Encore une fois, nous restâmes sans voix et mes deux amis me lancèrent un appel à l'aide silencieux. Je me lançai à leur rescousse.

**\- Bien, fis-je l'air assuré, tu connais déjà Oliver puisque vous êtes collègues !  
****\- Ah bon ? répondit Smith étonné. Je n'ai pas dû faire attention.**

Je vis les mains d'Oliver se crisper sur la table.

**\- Ah ! Mais oui ! Ton petit ami à l'école ! Celui qui m'a rattrapé quand je suis tombé ! se reprit Smith avec un air parfaitement innocent.**

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et constata avec stupeur qu'Oliver avait aussi changé de couleur.

**\- Non !**

J'avais répondu trop vite, pourquoi avais-je répondu si vite ? Après tout, je n'avais pas à me justifier.

**\- Nous sommes justes amis, continuai-je malgré moi.**

En mon fort intérieur, je m'auto flagellai.

**\- Oui, juste amis ! confirma Oliver en fixant Smith d'un œil mauvais.**

"Du Menton", comme j'eu soudain envie de l'appeler, attrapa une nouvelle poignée de frites et l'engloutit d'une bouchée.

**\- ****Ç****a manque de crème Anglaise ! lança-t-il en se léchant les doigts un par un sous nos regards médusés.**

Emily, les yeux comme des soucoupes, m'envoya un léger coup de pied dans le tibia. Je sursautai sur place et commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Me raclant la gorge, je reprenais la conversation.

**\- Emily travaille chez B&amp;W.5 Corp, annonçai-je avec fierté.  
\- Hon, répondit Smith en levant les yeux, soudain intéressé. Quels genres de voyages?  
****\- Oh, croisières autour du monde, vols internationaux, le quotidien des agences de voyages en somme.**

Emily avait posé son menton sur ses mains et souriait.

**\- Mmmm... marmonna Smith en agrippant son verre de bière. **

Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa sans un mot... avec insistance.

**\- Moi ? l'interrogeai-je en me pointant de l'index.**

Il hocha la tête.

**\- Et bien on se connaît déjà, balbutiai-je dubitative. Enfin... de vue. Il est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais présentés officiellement. Clara Oswald ! annonçai-je en lui tendant la main.**

Il la saisit avec un grand sourire et il me sembla que ses yeux verts brillaient plus fort encore.

**\- Enchanté Clara Oswald ! John Smith, mais tu peux m'appeler John !**

Sur ces mots il porta la pinte de bière à ses lèvres. Je le vis se figer et grimacer. Il reposa sèchement le breuvage sur la table et toussota.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est dégoûtant !**

Je jurerais que la mâchoire d'Oliver aurait pu percuter la table à cet instant. Emily ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire.

**\- Ne nous dit pas que tu n'as jamais bu de bière !  
****\- Bien sûr que si, mais pas ça ! Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas réessayé, répondit Smith en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Serveur, une Ginger Beer s'il vous plaît !**

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La Ginger Beer, malgré son nom n'avait rien d'une bière. Il s'agissait d'une boisson gazeuse non alcoolisée et sucrée d'origine Jamaïcaine. J'entendis Oliver ricaner puis son visage se ferma soudainement. Il jeta un œil à sa montre puis se redressa.

**\- Les filles, je vous laisse, lâcha-t-il sans un regard pour Smith.**

Il déposa un billet sur la table et agrippa son manteau.

**\- Emily, on se voit bientôt, ajouta-t-il. ****À**** demain, Clara.**

Il se tourna vers "Du Menton"et hocha la tête.

**\- Smith.**

Un instant plus tard, Oliver quittait le pub, nous laissant pantoises Emily et moi. Smith qui nous observait en sirotant sa "bière" avec une paille fluo, grimaça.

**\- Si je le connaissais, je dirais qu'il est jaloux.**

Et il haussa les épaules avec détachement. J'eu envie de m'enfouir la tête sous la table mais Emily m'adressa un sourire complice qui m'apaisa. Après le départ d'Oliver, la tension retomba et nous passâmes une très bonne soirée à discuter et plaisanter. John nous raconta plusieurs de ses nombreux voyages. Un vrai globe-trotter, je l'enviai. Emily semblait beaucoup apprécier notre nouveau compagnon, et pour tout avouer, plus nous discutions et rions, plus je me rendais compte que cet homme enfantin, fagoté comme un original aux allures clownesques, semblait dissimuler une grande sensibilité, voir même une grande tristesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je remarquai ça, mais plus je le regardais gesticuler comme un artiste de pantomimes et plus je sentais la mélancolie me gagner.

Cette nuit là en me couchant, ce n'est pas à mes élèves que je pensai mais à John Smith et son singulier personnage.

.

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Une soirée mouvementée

Hop bonsoir. Me revoilà après plusieurs jours sans avoir pu poster. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.

Bonne lecture

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 : " Une soirée mouvementée"**

.

Ce matin là, je me réveillai en retard. Je regardai avec stupeur l'heure qui s'affichait sur mon portable : 07h35 AM. Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas entendu mon alarme sonner. Projetant ma couette à l'autre bout de mon lit, je me ruai hors du lit. Pas le temps de prendre une douche. Je m'aspergeai rapidement le corps entier en me donnant de petites tapes sur les joues, enfilai une robe bleue à fleurs, une paire de collants noir opaques et ajoutai une touche de maquillage - mascara, anticerne, gloss - pas le temps de faire plus. Ma brosse à cheveux entre les dents, je fignolai grossièrement une queue de cheval tout en cherchant des yeux mon sac à mains. Je saisis mon manteau, enfilai une paire de bottines noires, attrapai à la volée un paquet de McVitie's et sortis en trombe de mon appartement. Je couru à en perdre haleine vers mon arrêt de bus où s'agglutinait une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Le froid me saisit instantanément mais heureusement je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps et m'engouffrai dans le premier autocar bondé qui allait me conduire jusqu'au métro.  
En sortant du "tube"*, je transpirai et je sentis ma robe coller à ma peau. je relevai la tête à temps pour entendre les cloches de l'établissement sonner l'heure de début des cours. Damn !  
Je continuai ma course et déboulai en catastrophe dans ma salle de classe. Les élèves déjà sur place me lancèrent un regard étonné et je vis certains se moquer discrètement car j'avais pour habitude d'être ponctuelle. Je lançai un coup d'œil fugace à la vitre qui occupait le centre de la porte de ma classe et aperçu mon reflet cramoisi, les cheveux s'échappant de ma coiffure, frisés sur la tête. Je toussotai d'une main et aplatis mes cheveux de l'autre.

**\- Bien ! Fis-je d'un ton autoritaire. Ouvrez vos cahier et sortez moi "****The Great Gatsby".**

Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle si je ne voulais pas que le chaos s'installe rapidement au sein de mon cours. La moyenne d'âge de mes élèves de la matinée gravitait autour de onze-douze ans, mais ne vous laissez pas attendrir par leur jeune âge : une fois le dos tourné, ces charmantes petites têtes blondes se transformaient littéralement en petits diables. Une chance pour moi, j'exerçais dans un quartier populaire mais en plein développement et l'entrée à notre école, une _Grammar school _comme il est usage de dire_ , _ne se faisait que sur acceptation du dossier. J'eu une pensée pour mes collègues qui s'étaient retrouvés moins bien lotis.

À midi, mes élèves ne se firent pas prier pour quitter la salle précipitamment. Je me dirigeai comme à mon habitude vers la salle des professeurs quand je me souvins avoir oublié ma boîte déjeuner. Je bifurquai donc vers la cafétéria. En chemin, je passai dans le couloir attribué aux cours de sciences et fus étonnée d'entendre des éclats de voix provenir d'une des salles encore fermée. Les cours n'étaient-ils donc pas tous terminés ? Je me risquai près de la porte fermée et jetai un œil au delà de la vitre intégrée à la porte. Je restai abasourdie.  
Les élèves se tenaient en cercle, certains affichaient une mine peu assurée tandis que d'autres rasaient les murs de la classe où se trouvait la chose la plus improbable que j'ai jamais vu. Une installation composée d'objets de toutes tailles et provenances posée sur un tapis d'herbe synthétique trônait en son centre. Je ne pouvais en décrire exactement la confection mais je reconnaissais des parties de sèche-linge, un parapluie, des amas de fils électriques parcourus de diodes colorées, un oscilloscope, un clavier d'ordinateur et une sorte de grande antenne ayant à sa cime, une girouette en forme d'oiseau.  
Mais le plus extraordinaire se trouvait être la finalité de la "machine". Mon cerveau ne parût pas vouloir en saisir la réalité tout de suite. Au dessus de la girouette, flottant librement vers le plafond, se trouvait un petit nuage noir de pluie. Pluie qui tombait dans la classe, sur le jardin synthétique ! Je portai les mains à ma bouche et reculai. Le talon de ma bottine glissa et je trébuchai en essayant de me retenir à la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas sur un individu brandissant un parapluie.

**\- Clara ! Vous tombez à pic ! Venez voir mon mini système météorologique à micro climat ! s'écria John Smith en me découvrant au pied de sa porte.**

Pour tomber à pic, j'étais tombée, ça c'est sûr. Je me frottai douloureusement l'arrière train et pénétrai dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant à la suite du professeur de physique. Les élèves me regardèrent comme le messie venue les sauver du déluge. John se frotta vigoureusement les mains en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

**\- Clara ! Que souhaitez-vous voir ? Vent? Soleil ? Arc-en-ciel ?**

Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Je regardai à nouveau le nuage puis les yeux de Smith qui pétillaient de joie et d'excitation comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait offert un énorme œuf en chocolat ou sa première voiture téléguidée. Il était sérieux. Je me tournai à nouveau vers les élèves partagés entre rire et frayeur.

**\- Mr Smith, dis-je d'un ton solennel. N'avez-vous pas entendu la cloche de midi sonner? Vos élèves doivent mourir de faim.**

"Du Menton" se figea, indexes levés.

**\- Ce n'est pas faux !**

Il frappa dans ses mains, ce qui fit sursauter les enfants, et se tourna de façon théâtrale vers eux.

**\- Allez, Hop ! Hop ! Hop! Allez reprendre des forces! S'écria-t-il en les chassant de la main.**

Les élèves déconcertés, saisirent leurs affaires et s'extirpèrent un à un de la salle de classe. J'imaginai alors qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à raconter foule de choses à leurs copains-copines ce midi, ainsi qu'à leur famille.

Je restai seule avec Smith et entrepris un examen minutieux de la machine qui se tenait devant moi. John tourna alors le cadran d'un vieux téléphone qui se trouvait près du clavier d'ordinateur et la pluie cessa. Instantanément le nuage se fit plus clair et un minuscule arc-en-ciel se forma, s'enracinant dans les quelques mètres de faux gazon. Les yeux écarquillés, je passai ma main au travers des rayons colorés. Il s'agissait réellement d'un arc-en-ciel et déjà le phénomène s'estompait. Je portai les mains à mes genoux et regardai en riant ce petit miracle se produire sous mes yeux.

**\- C'est impossible ! murmurai-je.**

John, se son côté, rayonnait et achevait de redresser fièrement son nœud papillon.

**\- Comment as-tu fais cela ? m'écriai-je, oubliant le vouvoiement protocolaire imposé en présence des élèves.**

"Du Menton" haussa les épaules.

**\- Je ne sais pas !**

Il dévoila toutes ses dents en un large sourire puéril.

**\- J'ai toujours su bricoler un tas de choses qui ne servent à rien, reprit-il en tripotant machinalement une sorte de stylo lumineux qui émettait par moment un sifflement étrange.  
****\- Mais c'est fantastique ! m'extasiai-je, bouleversée. Tu es un génie !  
****\- Je sais. répondit-il naturellement avec un grand sourire.**

Je pouffai de rire.

**\- Il n'empêche John, si tu veux éviter d'attirer l'attention et les jalousies dans cet établissement, peut-être devrais-tu garder tes inventions plus discrètes...voir secrètes.**

Il me regarda, sincèrement surpris.

**\- Mais pourquoi ?**

Comment pouvait-il être aussi intelligent et idiot en même temps ? Remarquez, un génie a rarement les pieds sur terre. J'entendis soudain une clameur s'élever dans le couloir. Je refermai en tout hâte la porte de la classe derrière moi, mon regard était grave. John semblait l'avoir remarqué.

**\- Très bien, l'entendis-je soupirer.**

Il ôta le cadran de téléphone de son installation ainsi qu'une poignée de fils colorés qu'il dissimula dans la poche de sa veste. Le mini nuage disparût instantanément, entraînant avec lui ce qu'li restait d'arc-en-ciel. Seul restait l'amas d'objets improbables et le gazon synthétique dégoulinant au centre de la salle. À cet instant, Mr Carvill fit interruption, poussant la porte brutalement, il fulminait. Je sursautai.

**\- J'entends que vous faites à nouveau parler de vous dans toute l'école Mr Smith ?! Les élèves ne rabâchent que ça ! Ils sont excités comme des diables et avancent que vous avez fait pleuvoir dans leur classe !**

John ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

**\- Vous savez, les élèves ont parfois beaucoup d'imagination, intervenais-je.**

Le directeur s'aperçut alors de ma présence.

**\- Mrs Oswald ? Que faites-vous donc là ? Par ailleurs, Mr Smith est, je crois, assez grand pour pouvoir s'expliquer seul.**

Du menton, il me désigna la sortie. Je compris que ma présence était malvenue. J'adressai donc un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin à John avant de m'éclipser et de rejoindre la cafétéria.

**...**

.

Je terminai ma commande quand une voix familière me héla dans mon dos. Je tournai la tête pour découvrir Oliver me faire signe, assis sur un tabouret. Il me désignait la place vide à ses côtés. Toujours préoccupée par John, je le rejoignis et m'installai à sa table. Mon ami me sourit tandis que je mordais dans mon sandwich à pleines dents.

**\- Il est rare de te voir manger parmi nous  
****\- J'ai oublié mon déjeuner ce matin. répondis-je brièvement.  
****\- Ah, fit-il, visiblement soucieux.**

Je le regardai en battant des cils. Il inspira longuement.

**\- Ecoute, je voulais te demander pardon pour m'être comporté comme un imbécile mercredi dernier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

Allons bon ! Un pas en avant et un pas en arrière ! Je lui souris sans trop savoir ce que signifiait mon sourire.

**\- On remet ça demain? me demanda-t-il . Et si Smith veut se joindre à nous, pas de soucis, il est le bienvenu.**

Devant mon air stupéfait, je le vis rire doucement. De la main il remonta mon menton pour me fermer la bouche.

**\- Tu vas gober les mouches ! se moqua-t-il en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.**

Je me sentis rougir à nouveau malgré-moi tandis qu'un plateau repas venait se poser à notre table, nous faisant sursauter mutuellement.

**\- Hello ! adressa John à Oliver, puis, me regardant : re-hello Clara !  
****\- Salut Smith, répondit cordialement Oliver, serrant la main tendue du nouveau venu.**

On aurait dit deux guerriers Indiens enterrant la hache de guerre.

**...**

.

Je ne lâchai pas John du regard. Celui-ci s'en aperçut enfin alors qu'il engloutissait une fourchette de bâtonnets de poissons frits.

**\- Alors? demandai-je.**

Mais "Du Menton" se contenta de mâchouiller ses bâtonnets en buvant un verre d'eau. Puis la bouche pleine, il finit par me répondre.

**\- Tout est ok !**

Il leva le pouce, puis saisit la serviette en papier d'Oliver pour s'en essuyer la bouche. Celui-ci voulut protester mais se ravisa.

**\- Mais comment ? insistai-je en ignorant le regard courroucé d'Oliver.**

John fit tournoyer son tabouret et attrapa à la volée, une bouteille d'eau posée sur le plateau d'un jeune surveillant d'études qui passait derrière nous à ce moment là. le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Smith lui avait déjà déposé sur son plateau, le montant en petites pièces de la bouteille d'eau.

**\- Merci ! Ajouta John énergiquement en se retournant vers nous.**

Oliver me regardait silencieusement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Je ne savais pas si je devais me mettre à rire ou m'enfouir dix pieds sous terre.

**\- Pas de nuage, pas de pluie, pas d'arc-en-ciel ! Juste une expérience de physique ordinaire avec un marteau, un verre, un briquet, des glaçons et une bouteille d'eau gazeuse, fit John en me souriant malicieusement.**

Il secoua vigoureusement sa bouteille de haut en bas.

**\- Et l'ingrédient principal... un soupçon de maladresse !**

Sur ces paroles, le bouchon de la bouteille fur propulsé dans les airs et le liquide qu'elle contenait fut projeté sous forme de mousse, arrosant de plein fouet nos trois têtes qui se trouvaient au centre de l'explosion. Une fois l'eau retombée, alors que tous nos collègues s'étaient tournés vers nous stupéfaits, Oliver et moi nous tournâmes vers "Du Menton" qui s'ébrouait comme un chien.

**\- Et voilà ! Reprit celui-ci, satisfait. Maintenant, qui va croire à une histoire de nuage et d'arc en ciel? ajouta-il en chuchotant.**

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et afficha un air victorieux. Il venait juste de passer pour un allumé fini aux yeux de toute la profession mais je compris à cet instant que c'était l'effet qu'il avait recherché. Un professeur aussi maladroit ne pouvait accomplir de telles prouesses, les élèves avaient sûrement voulu embellir la réalité. Quand à Oliver et moi, nous passions pour les deux illuminés qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Je me sentis soudain envahie d'une énergie radieuse. Je repoussai mes mèches de cheveux mouillés derrière mes oreilles et frappai dans mes mains.

**\- Bravo professeur !**

Mentalement, j'adressai un pied de nez à mes vieux collègues aigris. Oliver, lui, s'épongeait le visage en silence avec ma serviette.  
C'était une belle journée.

**...**

.

Le mercredi suivant, en début de soirée, nous nous retrouvâmes comme convenu avec Emily. Celle-ci semblait avoir adopté la présence de John et me répétait sans cesse qu'elle trouvait son côté farfelu, craquant

**\- Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ? me demanda-t-elle subitement alors que nous nous dirigions sur Coventree Street pour notre séance cinéma**

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient à l'avant en grande conversation. J'espérai qu'ils n'aient pas entendu mon amie. Je bafouillai.

**\- Hein ? Je... je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? **

Emily me retourna un grand sourire entendu. Je redressai fièrement le visage, feignant d'avoir oublié la question et dirigeai mon attention sur Oliver et John dont le débat semblait animé. Plus je les observais ainsi se tenant côte à côte et plus leur similitude me frappait. Ils avaient la même taille, leur physionomie était à quelque chose près la même et ils partageaient la même couleur de cheveux. L'un comme l'autre usait de gestes de grande amplitude pour s'exprimer. Je sentis le regard d'Emily peser sur moi.

**\- Quoi ? lui fis-je, l'air excédé.  
\- Rien, répondit-elle en souriant .**

Je détournai à nouveaux les yeux face à moi.

**\- Finalement, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, remarqua Emily.**

Effectivement, le comportement d'Oliver face à John s'était relativement pondéré. Je ne l'avais plus surpris à regarder jalousement "Du Menton" quand celui-ci m'adressait la parole. Il se comportait à nouveau de manière complètement désintéressée, ce qui me laissai perplexe et légèrement contrariée. J'étais confuse. Avais-je imaginé la jalousie de mon ami, celui qui me plaisait en secret depuis plusieurs années ? Je secouais la tête.

**\- Tu devrais vraiment demander à Steven de nous accompagner de temps en temps, m'adressai-je à Emily pour chasser mes pensées.  
\- J'aimerais bien, mais tu sais bien que son travail lui prend tout son temps.**

Elle avait dit ça amèrement. Steven était le petit ami d'Emily, ils se connaissaient depuis les études primaires. Mais quand le jeune homme était devenu ambulancier, il était devenu rare de le voir en notre compagnie comme il avait usage de l''être auparavant.  
Nous venions d'arriver devant le cinéma pour la séance de 18h30. "La Chute des Sycorax" était un film pop-corn de science fiction, il suffisait de déposer son cerveau à l'entrée pour décompresser d'une journée chargée.  
Emily et moi avions l'habitude de nous placer côte à côte lors d'une projection, hors ce soir là, les garçons en décidèrent autrement. Nous nous vîmes séparées et je me retrouvai en sandwich entre John et Oliver tandis que mon amie terminait à gauche de Mr veste en Tweed. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'une légère grimace amusée. John semblait tout exalté. il avait acheté une grande boîte de pop-corn et nous en proposait à tour de rôle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sur son fauteuil comme un enfant que l'on aurait emmené à Disneyland pour la première fois. Alors que la projection débutait, je posai sans y prêter attention, ma main sur sa manche pour le calmer.

**\- Chuut ! chuchotai-je, les gens n'aiment pas le bruit ni le mouvement lorsque le film commence.**

John se redressa comme un piquet, me regarda avec de grand yeux puis m'adressa une moue boudeuse. Avec sa mèche qui lui tombait dans l'œil, son air figé et son nœud papillon, j'eu soudain une envie irrésistible de rire. Je me mis à pouffer.

**\- Chuuut, murmura John, les gens n'aiment pas le bruit au cinéma.**

Le gougeât ! Je le vis abaisser les yeux sur ma main qui se trouvait toujours sur son bras. Je la retirai prestement comme si je venais de me brûler et m'adossai à mon fauteuil, fixant l'écran droit devant. Du coin de l'œil, j'eu l'impression qu'Oliver me regardait avec désapprobation.

**...**

**.**

Le film avait eu pour thème, la vie d'un extraterrestre à l'apparence humaine qui voyageait dans l'espace et le temps afin de sauver les gens. Quand celui-ci pris fin, c'est avec soulagement que je m'extirpai de mon siège. John avait, durant toute la projection, commenté chaque apparition de Sycorax, chaque incohérence traitant de la physique ou de la chimie, s'attirant les foudres des rangs autour de nous. Comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot, Oliver en avait fait de même. C'était à celui qui aurait deviné le premier comment terminerait le scénario et qui détenait la théorie la plus plausible. M'étant retrouvée coincée au milieu et malgré mes protestations, j'avais fini par me renfoncer dans mon siège en priant pour que la séance prenne fin rapidement.  
En sortant du cinéma, certains clients nous jetèrent un regard noir. Je me sentais si honteuse que ma colère explosa.

**\- Et bien bravo ! Je vous déclare officiellement insortables et ne veux plus jamais aller au cinéma avec vous !**

Emily qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je croisai les bras tandis que mon amie leur adressait ses reproches.

**\- J'avoue que si l'on m'avait demandé de garder les enfants de mon voisin, je n'aurais pas vu de différence !**

Les deux hommes abaissèrent le regard puis John leva la main et désigna le cinéma du pouce.

**\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ne racontent que des âneries. Depuis quand un organisme pluricellulaire évolue par choix et non par élimination? Quand au coup de la Syto bactérie pour expliquer la présence des humains sur Terre, du grand n'importe quoi !**

Je fronçai les sourcils et mes yeux s'assombrirent. Je vis John déglutir. Oliver en profita pour glisser son grain de sel.

**\- En même temps, si tu n'avais pas contredit chaque seconde du film, je n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de réagir !  
\- Moi ? s'indigna "Du Menton", cette chose était un ramassis de mensonges. Mais si tu préfères rester dans l'ignorance...soit !**

S'ensuivit une querelle que je n'écoutai plus, mes poings s'étaient resserrés.

**\- Ça suffit ! cria Emily. Vous deux ! Laissez-nous !**

Son ton sans équivoque ne laissait pas place à l'argumentation. Les deux hommes nous saluèrent sans un mot et s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté.

**\- Un ramassis d'âneries, vous dis-je ! entendis-je John s'exclamer seul et à haute voix en disparaissant dans les escaliers du métro.**

Je restai seule avec Emily qui expira de soulagement.

**\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.  
****\- De quoi voudrais-tu être désolée ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces deux là se comportent comme deux parfaits idiots. Et Oliver qui réagit comme le pire des jaloux possessifs !**

Ainsi donc, je ne m'étais pas trompée.

**\- Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Jamais auparavant il ne m'a montré quelconque intérêt en dehors de m'avoir comme son amie !  
\- Justement ! il t'avait toujours à disposition, à lui, à ses côtés. Il jouait la facilité. Maintenant que son territoire est menacé par l'arrivé d'un nouveau, il sort les griffes.  
\- Menacé par John ?  
\- Non, par Santa Klaus ! me lança Emily, indignée.  
\- Mais je ne sors pas avec Oliver ! répliquai-je  
\- Pour lui c'est du pareil au même, une relation sans engagement, sans faire de concession, une jolie jeune femme toujours à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Il faut croire que ça lui convient comme ça. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas comprendre en ce qui concerne le sexe.**

Emily haussa les épaules tandis que je rougissais comme une tomate. Imaginer qu'Oliver me voyait comme sa petite amie depuis tout ce temps sans jamais rien n'entreprendre me faisait l'effet d'une claque. Et que John soit de la partie lui aussi était plus que ce que mes nerfs ne pouvaient supporter.

**\- Tu penses vraiment qu'Oliver me considère comme sa copine depuis tout ce temps ? demandai-je réellement intriguée. Mais comment un homme peut-il se contenter d'une relation strictement platonique ?  
\- Alors là, Clara, tu me poses une colle. Je n'imaginais pas ça possible... jusqu'à ce soir !**

**...**

* * *

à suivre :)

* nom du métro Londonnien


	5. L'ordre de Saint John

**Chapitre 5 : "L'ordre de Saint John"**

.

Après le fiasco de la veille, je retournai à mes cours de mauvaise humeur. Non pas que je sois vraiment fâchée contre Oliver et John... mais peut-être que si, en fait. Cette fois, je n'oubliai pas mon déjeuner et restai à l'écart dans la salle des professeurs durant la pause de midi, pianotant sur mon ordinateur portable. J'étais en chat sur Skype avec Emily quand Oliver fit interruption dans la salle. Je lui adressai un regard lourd de reproches avant de faire fi de sa présence. Il n'était pas le bienvenu. Mais il resta là à me regarder et toussota afin de capter mon attention.

**\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, irritée.  
\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, fit-il tout penaud.  
****\- Allons bon, ça devient une habitude ! lâchai-je exaspérée.  
****\- Je sais... encore désolé...**

Je me détournai pour retourner à Emily dont la fenêtre Skype clignotait. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Oliver bredouilla quelques mots que je ne saisis pas, puis se retira. Sur mon écran de chat, Emily affichait un :

**\- Bien fait ! Ça lui apprendra!**

Je souris. Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

**\- Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter ! m'écriai-je en me rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jammie, l'hôte de nettoyage, poussant une benne à roulette.**

Je me fondis en excuses incompréhensibles, lorsqu'au même moment, je distinguai une silhouette dégingandée qui le suivait comme une ombre. Celle-ci s'avança et me salua.

**\- Hello Clara !**

Je me renfrognai et eu envie de me cogner la tête sur mon bureau.

**\- Vous vous consultez à chaque fois pour me rendre folle ou bien je me fais des idées ? Toi aussi tu viens pour t'excuser ?  
\- M'excuser ? De quoi donc ? interrogea Smith interloqué alors qu'il piochait dans le pot à crayons de Beth Kizlet, la prof d'histoire. **

Je restai muette, outrée par tant d'insolence. Jammie qui avait commencé à balayer la salle, demanda à John si celui-ci acceptait de lui laisser la place pour passer son balais. "Du menton" s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir au bout de mon bureau en balançant les jambes. Il ne manquait pas d'audace, je devais le lui concéder, ou bien était-ce de l'inconscience pure ? Toujours triturant le crayon "emprunté" à Beth, il se cala confortablement sur mon bureau, un air amusé collé aux lèvres.

**\- Ah, Jammie ! Vous avez oublié un coin ! s'écria-t-il**

L'hôte de nettoyage sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui, paniqué.

**\- Je plaisantai ! reprit Smith, vous faites très bien votre travail mon cher Jammie !**

Puis, se tournant vers moi, il jeta brièvement un regard sur mon ordinateur. Je réagis trop tard et abaissai l'écran afin qu'il n'en voit pas le contenu.

**\- Mes salutations Emily ! sourit-il en faisant un signe de la main à l'ordinateur .**

J'aurais voulu l'étrangler.

**\- Elle ne t'entend pas !  
\- Ho !**

J'avais à présent croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et attendais.

**\- Tiens, à propos, ne serait-ce pas Oliver Dodgers que je viens de croiser dans le couloir ? reprit-il comme s'il n'avait pas noté mon regard furieux.**

"Du Menton" sauta du bureau et tourna la tête vers l'hôte de nettoyage.

**\- Oh! Ça alors ! Très intéressant ! Jammie, Jammie comment ?  
\- "Cromwell" répondit l'homme, décontenancé par la question.  
\- Jammie Cromwell et Oliver Dodgers, Jammie Cromwel et Oliver Dodgers ... Jammie Dodgers ! Mes gâteaux préférés ! Amusant !***

Il frappa dans ses mains, nous faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois, puis se frotta le ventre.

**\- Il est temps d'aller prendre des forces !**

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas ferme et claqua la porte derrière lui. Jammie m'adressa un regard évocateur. Cet homme était fou ! Je roulai les épaules tout en haussant un sourcil puis relevai le clapet de mon ordinateur. La fenêtre Skype clignotait sans cesse.

**\- Clara ? Clara ? Tu es là ?  
****\- Oui, oui, désolée, j'ai encore été interrompue... par John cette fois.  
****\- Dis donc, c'est la journée ! Il est venu s'excuser lui aussi ?  
****\- heu... absolument pas.  
****\- Ah...**

Je relevai les yeux et fixai la fenêtre en face de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'agaçait autant ?

**...**

.

Plus tard dans la journée, je rentrai tranquillement. les cours terminaient plus tôt chaque jeudi et vendredi. J'avais donc la plus grande partie de mes après-midi de libre ces jours là, quand il n'y avait pas de copie à corriger. Après avoir fait quelques courses, je rentrai et allumai la télévision sur BBCTWO. J'aimai parfois avoir un fond sonore, je me sentais plus rassurée. Je rangeai mes produits frais au frigidaire puis m'installai devant mon ordinateur. J'étais de nouveau en conversation sur Skype avec Emily et regardai du coin de l'œil, une rediffusion de "QI", un quizz show humoristique présenté par Stephen Fry et Alan Davies. Les questions étaient généralement tellement incongrues que les invités avaient peu de chance de trouver la réponse correcte. Pour le reste du jeu, il fallait l'avoir vu au moins une fois pour pouvoir l'apprécier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imaginais très bien "Du menton" pouvoir répondre à chacune des questions les plus farfelues.

**\- Je trouve que tu rapportes souvent les conversations à John, dernièrement, écrivit Emily dans sa fenêtre de chat.  
****\- Hein ? Mais non !  
****\- Mais si, répliqua mon amie en ajoutant en smiley qui clignait de l'œil à la fin de sa phrase.**

Je ne su quoi répondre. Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse et je revoyais John s'asseoir à mon bureau plus tôt dans la journée, avec son air nonchalant et ses manières impossibles. Je visualisai ses longues mains redresser son nœud papillon sur son accoutrement décalé et m'exclamai soudain:

**\- Il a gardé le stylo de Beth !**

Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi j'avais remarqué ça. Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne faisais-je que penser à lui ? Je me mordillai les lèvres pour tuer le sourire qui voulait y naître. Mon visage me cuisait.

**\- Peut-être...avouai-je à mon amie.  
\- J'avais bien remarqué, me répondit-elle. Enfin un nouveau nom à ajouter à notre liste!  
\- Pas si vite ! m'offusquai-je faussement.  
\- Il serait temps de rayer Oliver, ce nom là ne mène nulle part !  
\- Et pourtant, tu as vu son comportement des derniers jours.  
\- Oui ? Et bien tant pis pour lui. Il a eu tout le temps !**

Mon amie s'énervait sur son clavier, des fautes de frappe apparaissaient inopinément.

**\- John t'a t'il fait des avances ? s'enquit Emily.  
\- Non, absolument aucune, il se contente de tourner autour de moi en faisant le pitre.  
\- Tu as le chic pour les attirer toi...**

À cet instant, mon téléphone portable vibra. J'avais un message d'un expéditeur inconnu.

**-Attends, fis-je à mon amie, je reviens.**

J'ouvrai le SMS.

\- "As-tu déjà mangé Tibétain ?" me demandait le message sans signature.  
\- "Pardon ?" écrivis-je en retour.  
Le bip de réponse résonna immédiatement.  
-"Je connais un excellent restaurant Tibétain à Londres, les cuisiniers font les plats en toge et leurs yaks sont élevés dans leur cour interne : le lait de yak le plus frais de Londres!"  
Je restai interdite. Un nouveau texto s'afficha.  
-"Tenue vestimentaire réglementée et imposée, nœuds papillons acceptés et robe flatteuse exigée ! Rouge, de préférence."  
Impossible ! Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ?  
-"John ?" demandai-je.  
-" Samedi soir, 18h30, station Woolish Arsenal, la suite des instructions sur place, ne sois pas en retard."  
Je retentai ma question mais mon message resta sans réponse. Je rapportai le tout à Emily.

**\- Félicitations ! me lança celle-ci. Te voilà avec un vrai premier rencard !  
\- Mais, c'est vraiment étrange comme manière de procéder.  
\- En même temps, tu as vu l'individu ? Et puis, n'as tu pas toujours été attirée par ce qui sort de l'ordinaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?  
\- Et pour la robe ?  
****\- Il veut te voir en rouge ma chérie ! Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver ça.**

Effectivement, ça n'allait pas être bien compliqué, ma garde robe était constituée à quarante pour cent de tenues vestimentaires de cette couleur.

**\- Tu me feras un rapport complet hein? s'enquit Emily.  
\- Bien sûr ! répondis-je en souriant niaisement.**

Machinalement, j'avais saisi notre cahier des 101 lieux à visiter et avais inscrit un point d'interrogation tout en bas de la liste des pays. En face, je rajoutai : "John Smith ?"

À cet instant, mon téléphone fixe retentit. Il s'agissait de ma mère. Je décrochai en m'excusant une nouvelle fois auprès d'Emily et refermai l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je m'installai sur le sofa.

**\- Allô, maman ?  
\- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ça va, depuis mercredi dernier, répondis-je en riant.  
\- Dis-moi, reprit ma mère, je cherche la recette dont tu m'avais parlé, celle du riz au safran, il me semble que tu l'avais rangée dans le tiroir de la salle à manger mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus.**

J'aurais voulu répondre à ma mère mais je ne l'écoutai plus. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la télévision où étaient à présent diffusées les infirmations régionales. Une news évoquait l'effraction commise au musée Saint John à Clerkenwell , tôt dans la matinée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi, mais je restai médusée, au loin je pouvais entendre ma mère m'appeler indistinctement.

**\- Clara ? Clara ? Allô ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Clara ?...**

Mes muscles étaient comme paralysés et je fus soudain entraînée dans une sorte de flash visuel. Mon esprit tournoya et j'entendis des cloches résonner dans mon crâne. Une sonnerie de vieux combiné de téléphone retentit tout autour de moi, puis une voix féminine se mit à répéter:

_**\- Allô ? Etes vous le réparateur ? Le wifi ne marche pas !**_

Ma tête tourna encore plus mais mon corps restait immobile. Je sentais la sueur perler dans mon dos alors que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Des images se succédèrent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en face de moi-même. Mon double me fixait, dans sa petite jupe d'été et sa veste en cuir. Soudain son visage pivota et entreprit lentement une rotation a 180°. L'arrière de son crâne ne laissa apparaître qu'un vide creux dans lequel mon visage actuel se refléta. Regagnant mes esprits, je me mis à hurler comme une démente. Mon cœur battait si fort que je cru à ce moment qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

**\- Clara ? Clara ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Clara ! criait ma mère à l'autre bout du téléphone qui gisait à présent au sol.**

Je récupérai le combiné d'une main tremblante.

**\- Ce n'est rien maman, juste un gros cafard ! tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis fatiguée.  
\- Tu te surmènes trop ma chérie, fit ma mère sur un ton réprobateur. Tous tes cours, les enfants que tu gardes pendant les vacances, tu as besoin d'un break.  
\- Merci maman, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va.  
\- Bon, je te laisse te reposer, je retrouverai cette recette moi-même. Je t'aime ma chérie.  
****\- Je t'aime aussi maman.**

Je raccrochai et allai prendre une douche, encore secouée par mes visions. Je ne prenais pourtant aucun médicament en dehors d'anti douleurs ponctuels et de quelques comprimés aux plantes pour le sommeil, ni n'abusais des boissons alcoolisées et je ne fumais absolument rien. J'avais pourtant bien eu une hallucination. Inquiète et épuisée, une fois douchée, je filai me cacher sous ma couette.

Au dehors la pluie avait cessé.

...

* * *

...

* on peut aussi faire "Oliver Cromwell (" héros de guerre, homme militaire et politique anglais du 17eme siècle ) ou J"amie Oliver," fameux cuisinier Anglais XD


	6. Arrimage

**Chapitre 6 : "Arrimage"**

Il continuait à flotter, bercé par le vrombissement des moteurs qui le rassurait tant. Et pourtant, il ne s'y sentait pas présent. Il se sentait attiré au loin, plus encore, il souhaitait rester là bas. Peut-être y était-il finalement ? Où bien se trouvait-il ici, à dériver ?

La machine fut soudain secouée violemment de toutes parts et émit un gémissement de tôle semblable à la plainte d'un animal blessé. À l'extérieur de l'habitacle, deux mains géantes pourvues de griffes d'acier acérées venaient d'agripper l'engin et l'attiraient vers elles. Derrière les deux serres métalliques se profilait la silhouette dantesque d'un vaisseau monumental. À en juger par la carlingue et ses inscriptions, il s'agissait d'un navire de contrebande. Un large sas s'ouvrit le long du ventre du vaisseau spatial et les deux pinces griffues y dirigèrent leur proie.  
À l'intérieur de la machine emprisonnée, il ressentit à peine les ondes de chocs provoquées par le frottement de la tôle contre les parois du monstre qui tentait de l'engloutir. Cependant, quelque chose en lui s'activa à cet instant : un message d'alerte au danger, un message de survie, celle-ci étant sa seconde nature.

Il était pourtant si bien là-bas.

...


	7. Kongpo tchuri

Mon chapitre préféré, nia :3.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :" Kongpo tchuri"**

J'avais passé mon samedi à écumer les boutiques de prêt-à-porter et me sentais comme une adolescente invitée à son premier rendez-vous. J'avais pourtant tout ce qu'il fallait chez moi mais je voulais quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore porté. Je sortis enfin victorieuse d'Urban Outfitters, un sac à la main. J'y avais trouvé une petite robe rouge satinée décolletée. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel bleu et inspirai longuement. Un beau soleil recouvrait la capital et chaque rayon me réchauffait le visage. Malgré la pollution, je me sentis revigorée et bourrée d'énergie. Je flânai une heure ou deux sur Regent Street puis me décidai à rentrer. Il était 03:00 PM passées et je devais encore me préparer. Mon téléphone avait reçu plusieurs SMS.  
L'un était d'Oliver.

"Ca va ?"

J'ignorai le texto. Le deuxième provenait d'Emily.

"J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ^_- "

Je souris. Le troisième message n'avait pas de numéro reconnu. Je n'avais pas pensé l'enregistrer la dernière fois. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra tandis que j'ouvrais le SMS.

"Plus que trois heures trente "

Je me retins de frapper mon téléphone, il me mettait la pression ! Je me mis à rire et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Après m'être douchée et rasée de près, j'entamai un brushing minutieux de mes cheveux. J'hésitai longuement entre plusieurs coiffures et me décidai finalement à les laisser tomber sur les épaules. Je me maquillai avec précision, n'oubliant pas la touche de blush sur les joues pour une effet bonne mine et me souriais dans le miroir. Je me trouvai à croquer. J'enfilai ensuite ma nouvelle robe qui s'ajustait parfaitement à mes formes et courus paniquée à travers tout l'appartement. Où avais-je mis mes collants ?  
Mon portable avait bipé deux fois. Je jetai un œil aux messages qui étaient tous de John. Celui-ci s'amusait apparemment comme un fou à m'envoyer un décompte des heures avant notre rendez-vous.

**\- Va t'acheter une vie, Smith ! lui répondais-je, excédée.  
\- Je n'attends que ça, me répondit-il.**

Je lançai le smartphone sur le sofa et trouvai finalement une paire de collant noirs encore neuve. Je choisis une petite paire de bottines à talons, transvasai les affaires de mon sac de cours dans un sac à main plus approprié, attrapai une veste légère et sortait enfin de chez moi. Il me restait moins d'une heure.

**...**

.

Je sortis enfin du métro à la station qu'indiquait mon téléphone. Entre temps, j'avais reçu un nouvel SMS.

" A l'extérieur de la station, prends à gauche sur Woolwich Arsenal road."

Je m'exécutai alors qu'un nouveau message me parvenait.

" Marche sur plus de 300 mètres en longeant le parc."

Un vrai jeu de piste. Etait-il derrière moi en train de m'espionner ?J e me retournai mais n'aperçus aucun visage familier.

" Maintenant que tu as passé le parc, continue encore sur 50 mètres et prends sur ta gauche"

Je sentis l'agacement mais aussi l'excitation monter en moi. Je regardai les numéros des bâtiments puis achevai les derniers trente mètres en marchant d'un pas vif, le regard vissé sur mon portable. Je ne vis pas la grande silhouette qui me tournait le dos et pilai juste à temps pour ne pas m'y encastrer. L'homme se tourna subitement et ouvrit les bras.

**\- Bienvenue !**

Je me trouvai évidemment face à John qui me dévisageait avec un large sourire. Quand il avait parlé de tenue réglementaire obligatoire, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces gris élégant. L'ensemble était parfaitement taillé et de grande facture. Sur sa chemise blanche à col était fixé un nœud papillon blanc fait de soie. Par dessus son costume, il revêtait une longue veste grise à queue de pie et une montre à gousset était fixée par une chaîne à sa poche. J'ouvrais grand les yeux et la bouche. Devant mon air ébahi, il répliqua :

**\- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas sorti le grand jeu, je n'ai pas pris le chapeau ni la canne cette fois.**

Je restai sans réagir un instant puis éclatai de rire. Il me regarda stupéfait, puis un sourire aux lèvres, me proposa son bras. Je l'attrapai en riant et nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un restaurant gastronomique Tibétain. La décoration évoquait un temple bouddhiste et des bâtonnets d'encens dispersés dans la salle, libéraient gracieusement un discret filet d'arômes épicées. Le réceptionniste vint à notre rencontre.

**\- Mademoiselle, Monsieur.**

John s'accouda d'un bras au pupitre d'accueil.

**\- Mrs Oswald et Mr Smith, annonça-t-il.  
\- Oh Mr Smith, je vois ! Nous vous attendions !**

Ils nous attendaient ? Je regardai John étonnée. L'homme nous débarrassa de nos manteaux et nous guida à notre table. La salle remarquablement décorée était pourvue de petites alcôves où les clients pouvaient se sentir chacun à leur aise. Les tables étaient basses et semblaient se trouver à même le sol. Après meilleure observation je remarquai que seule la surface en dépassait, les pieds de bois, eux, s'enfonçaient dans un renfoncement creusé où se trouvaient également les banquettes. Pour s'assoir il suffisait de glisser les jambes sous la table dissimulée et de se laisser reposer sur les nombreux cousins de soie qui ornaient les bancs. Je découvrais l'endroit avec amusement tandis que "Du menton" me regardait, bienveillant. Une fois, nos places prises l'un en face de l'autre, seuls nos bustes dépassaient du sol. Je trouvais ça absolument insolite et une très bonne idée à la fois.

On nous apporta de petites serviettes chaudes et humides roulées qui sentaient la menthe. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils nous remettent la carte des menus mais il n'en fut rien. John parût lire dans mes pensées.

**\- Pas de carte ce soir, menu unique ! Pas d'allergie dont je ne sois pas au courant j'espère ?**

Je secouai la tête négativement en souriant. Il avait parlé comme si l'on se connaissait déjà depuis longtemps.

**\- Parfait, s'exclama-t-il en posant son menton sur ses grandes mains croisées.**

Je regardai tout autour de moi en me dandinant sur mon fessier. J'espérai apercevoir une carte avec un ordre des prix. John extirpa son portefeuille de son veston et en sorti une carte bancaire.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout est déjà réglé grâce à la meilleure carte bancaire de l'univers. Il ne te reste qu'à te régaler !**

Comment faisait-il pour connaître mes pensées à l'avance ? Son sourire rayonnait et je sentis mes pommettes chauffer.

**\- Cette robe te va à merveille Clara. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais, le rouge à toujours eu sur toi, cet effet... comment dire...**

Je le vis desserrer son nœud papillon et ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte rosée.

**\- Le rouge te met en valeur, se reprit-il, visiblement gêné.  
\- Merci, balbutiai-je**

À cet instant, un serveur vint nous apporter de petits bols de soupe dont s'élevait un délicieux fumet épicé.

**\- "Kongpo Tchuri", annonça l'homme.**

Comme accompagnement, il déposa sur la table, une corbeille de petites brioches blanches parfumées et une assiette de riz et de petits légumes marinés. Après les explications de John, je goutais la soupe. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une soupe claire à base de Tsampa - de la farine d'orge- le tout accompagné de thé Dija Tu. C'était une merveille gustative.

**\- Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté des saveurs de Talaperomenys 530, murmura-t-il pour lui même.  
\- Hein ? fis-je interloquée.  
\- Non, rien, me répondit-il avec un sourire confus.**

Quand il souriait comme cela, il passait la main dans ses cheveux et rentrait la tête dans les épaules comme un enfant. Je trouvais ça adorable. Je m'aperçus qu'il m'observait attentivement. Ses yeux me détaillaient avec une lueur que je ne leur avais jamais vue auparavant. Nous restâmes ainsi le temps de quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité puis soudain il sursauta et détourna les yeux.

**\- Succulent ! s'exclama-t-il.**

Gêné, il tentait d'attirer l'attention sur autre chose. Il retroussa ses manches, étira ses bras et reprit sa dégustation.

**\- D'où viens tu John Smith ? l'interrompis-je, réellement intriguée.**

Je le vis arrêter sa cuillère de soupe subitement, la bouche ouverte. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à la question.

**\- De Northampton, répondit-il succinctement.  
\- Vraiment ?**

Il engloutit sa cuillère et déglutit en me regardant, sourcils relevés.

**\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?**

Je n'insistai pas devant son regard inexpressif et souris en me disant que ça le détendrait, car pour le moment, il se tenait doit comme une branche gelée sur le point de craquer.

**\- Je peux encore te demander quelque chose, ajoutai-je ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il gaiement, me laissant légèrement déconcertée.**

Je posai mon menton sur mes mains et avançait le visage vers lui.

**\- Pourquoi m'as tu invitée ce soir ?  
\- Mais parce que je t'aime bien ! répondit-il simplement.**

Je restai quelques secondes désarmée par sa réponse aussi rapide que franche. J'arrimai de nouveau mes yeux aux siens. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre la fascination qu'exerçait John sur moi. Je voulu saisir mon verre quand "Du Menton" en fit de même. Nos mains se touchèrent une fraction de seconde. Fraction suffisante pour qu'il en perde tous ses moyen. Son apparente assurance s'évanouit instantanément et ses bras exécutèrent une sorte de danse abracadabrante. Son coude heurta son bol qui roula sur le sol avec son contenu. Il me sembla que le restaurant entier s'était tourné vers nous. Il eut un rictus gêné et redressa son nœud papillon. J'avais porté la main à ma bouche alors que le serveur accourait pour réparer les dégâts. John s'essuya délicatement le menton avec sa serviette et remercia l'homme en s'excusant, les mains effectuant toutes sortes de moulinets.  
J'attendis que le serveur reparte et regardai Smith. Nous éclatâmes soudain communément d'un rire franc. L'homme revint nous débarrasser et apporta le plat suivant. Je posai ma main à plat sur la table et replongeai mes yeux dans ceux de John. Lentement il avança ses long doigts fins et sa main se posa sur la mienne. Le doute s'estompa de son visage quand il aperçut mon expression. Je me perdis alors dans ses prunelles vertes et mon ventre papillonna.

**...**

**.**

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous ressortions de l'établissement en riant aux éclats. Suspendue au bras de John, j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Malgré le délicieux repas, mon estomac noué n'avait pas pu avaler grande quantité. Tout en poursuivant nos anecdotes, nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du métro. Je savais que l'heure de nous quitter était venue mais mon seul souhait à cet instant était de profiter de sa présence le plus longtemps possible,bien que nous allions nous revoir dès le lundi suivant à l'école. Je me tournai vers lui et lui saisis les mains. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposai un délicat baiser sur la joue.

**\- Merci pour cette soirée Mr du Menton, murmurai-je.**

Je vis ses oreilles rougir furieusement et son visage pivoter vers moi.

**\- "Mr du Menton" ?! reprit-il avec de grands yeux.**

Je tortillai mes chevilles.

**\- Ça m'est venu comme ça.  
\- Mon menton est si grand que ça ? demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse enfantine.  
\- Et bien...oui , mais... ça te va très bien ! essayai-je de me rattraper.**

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens me dévisagèrent en silence, puis je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue, son pouce me caressant les cheveux.

**\- Clara, murmura-t-il**

Après un moment d'hésitation il attira mon visage vers le sien et je sentis son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Sous l'impulsion, je passai alors mes bras autour de son cou et me jetai contre lui. Mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes et je m'emparai avidement de sa bouche. Je perçus sa surprise et ses bras brassèrent le vide un instant. Alors que je me pressai plus fortement contre lui, ses mains vinrent s'agripper à mes hanches. Il entrouvrit finalement les lèvres m'encourageant à en faire de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous partagions avec délectation, un long et agréable premier baiser. Je sentis la chaleur envahir mon être tout entier tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade. Je perçus les battements du sien contre ma poitrine. Du sien ? Les rapides palpitations que produisait le cœur de mon partenaire résonnaient des deux côtés de sa cage thoracique. J'ouvrais les yeux subitement alors qu'il se détachait violemment de moi. Il s'écarta en me repoussant d'un bras et vacilla sur ses jambes. Je me précipitais vers lui, effarée.

**\- John !**

Mais son bras tendu me tenait à distance. Je le vis grimacer de douleur alors qu'il saisissait sa tête entre ses mains, courbant l'échine.

**\- Non ! l'entendis-je bredouiller. Non ! Je veux que ce soit réel...**

Il laissa échapper une sourde plainte et ma gorge se serra. Quand il redressa le visage , je vis que les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues.

...


	8. Stase

_Hello again. Je reviens une nouvelle fois __préciser en voyant les stats que beaucoup de gens sautent toutes les parties de l'histoire qui parlent de ce qui se passe dans l'espace en parallèle de l'autre histoire. C'est regrettable car les deux sont liés et que la moitié des lecteurs risquent de ne pas comprendre la fin sans avoir lu tous les passages. Enfin je dis ça pour vous hein :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :" Stase"**

Les griffes d'acier relâchèrent leur prise et la machine retomba lourdement sur un amas de débris et de parties de vaisseaux démembrés. Le sas fut refermé et une fois la décompression effectuée, quatre hommes firent irruption dans le hangar.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda le premier en désignant l'étrange machine.**

Le plus petit des quatre, un homme aux traits basanés, escalada la montagne de détritus.

**\- Ça possède un champs de force, va falloir le briser !  
\- T'inquiète, je m'en occupe Krent ! Summer, amène-toi !**

Le dernier homme à avoir pris la parole, un quadragénaire roux se dirigea vers une cabine vitrée qui surplombait le hangar de récupération. Celui qui se faisait appeler Summer, le suivit sur ses pas. Le dénommé Krent essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage glabre. Ses bras étaient recouverts de cambouis et une grosse clé à molette dépassait d'une des poches de son treillis.

**\- Hawk ! Viens m'aider ! ordonna-t-il au géant à la peau d'ébène qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là. L'homme escalada à son tour la montagne de tôle.**

Du haut de la cabine de commandement, une machine pilotée par le roux trapu pivota et un puissant rayon laser vert en surgit.

**\- Fais gaffe Red ! hurla Hawk, tu veux nous désintégrer ou quoi?  
\- Me tente pas ! cracha le contrebandier perché dans sa cabine.**

Celui-ci tapota ensuite des dizaines de boutons clignotant sur sa console de commandement.

**\- Cette saleté ne veut pas sauter ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents noircies.**

L'engin qui produisait le rayon laser en direction de l'étrange boîte qu'ils avaient ramassé à la dérive dans l'espace, émettait de petits cahots. L'homme s'épongea le front et la barbe. La console fit soudain hurler des alarmes et des lumières s'allumèrent dans tout l'habitacle. Red redressa brusquement un des leviers.

**\- Allez ma beauté, tu vas y arriver ! C'est pas une boîte d'allumettes bleue qui va te résister ! **

La puissance du rayon augmenta, envoyant des vagues d'énergies de plus en plus puissantes s'écrasant de plein fouet sur le bouclier invisible qui protégeait l'étrange machine. Lentement, la bulle d'énergie qui l'enveloppait commença à se fissurer.

**...  
**.

Il ressentit les secousses plus vivement et son corps fut projeté en tout sens. Il commençait lentement à entrevoir la gravité de la situation mais la plus grande partie de sa conscience se trouvait encore ailleurs. Son corps était en vie mais dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir car il se trouvait toujours là bas. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais il hésitait à revenir. Cependant, lorsque les secousses et les bips affolés de son vaisseau lui parvinrent plus fortement, lui adressant des messages de douleur et des appels affolés, il sut qu'il devait prendre une décision.

...


	9. Désillusion

**Chapitre9 :" désillusion"**

.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, terriblement inquiète.

**\- John ? répétai-je, est-ce que ça va ?**

Il se redressa et réajusta le col de sa veste. Son regard avait changé et la fièvre qui nous habitait quelques instants auparavant s'était évanouie. Le vert de ses prunelles avait revêtu une teinte froide. Il leva la tête et observa lentement tout autour de lui.

**\- Alors c'est ça, la vie que tu souhaites réellement ? me demanda-t-il abruptement.**

Je restai bouche ouverte sans pouvoir répondre. John s'ébroua et haussa les épaules.

**\- Rien ne manque ? Tout est-il à sa place ? Un détail ? Des détails ? Est-ce que tout ça à un sens pour toi ?**

Il désignait les bâtiments illuminés qui nous encerclaient.

**\- Ne trouves-tu pas ça trop parfait ? ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ?**

Le son de sa voix était monté en puissance.

**\- Quoi ? Que...**

Il s'avança vers moi, mais par reflexe, j'esquissai un pas en arrière.

**\- Clara, ma Clara impossible...  
\- Impossible ? John ?  
\- Regarde tout autour de toi, Clara.**

Il lança sa main vers les cinémas de rue qui nous éclairaient et les passants alentours.

**\- Ne vois tu-rien qui cloche ?**

Je ne comprenais pas. Je fixai attentivement tous les endroit que me montrait Smith sans comprendre. Son expression me faisait peur. Il avait l'air d'un homme fou.

**\- Chaque maison, chaque immeuble, chaque petit détail ! Reproduits comme dans nos mémoires, en un tout, juste un petit peu trop parfait ! Et derrière tout ça, un vaste décor de cinéma !**

Il sortit le stylo lumineux que je l'avais vu manipuler plusieurs jours auparavant et le dirigea vers les bâtiments. Il balaya le vide devant lui en direction des immeubles et son "stylo" émit un son étrange.

**\- Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! ****À**** part ce cinéma ! Il n'y a rien derrière les autres ! fit-il en tournoyant sur lui même. Cet endroit se nourrit de nos pensées et reconstruit les lieux où chacun de nous à déjà été. Le reste n'est que carton pâte !  
\- Je ne comprends pas...**

Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux, il avait complètement perdu la tête. Et pourtant, son discours réveillait quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de moi.

**\- John ? Que se passe t'il ? Tu me fais peur.  
\- Tes parents ! Ta mère ! Me répondit celui-ci.  
\- Que viennent faire mes parents là dedans ?**

Un sentiment d'insécurité me traversait à présent.

**\- Oh Clara, je suis si désolé, reprit Smith.**

Il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, l'air navré.

**\- Je sais à quel point ta mère te manque...  
\- Ma mère ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Clara ! Tout ça n'est pas réel ! Ouvre les yeux ! Es-tu vraiment cette fille qui sort au pub tous les mercredi avec ses deux amis à la vie bien rangée ? Celle qui partage un repas de famille chaque semaine avec une famille disloquée ou qui se contente de rêver à tous ces mondes fabuleux qui nous entourent sans même essayer de les atteindre ?**

J'avais encore reculé. Il avait perdu la tête, je veux dire, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

**\- Ellie Oswald...souffla-t-il tristement en me regardant.  
\- Comment connais-tu le nom de ma mère ?!**

Okay, là, je commençais à flipper sérieusement.

**\- Clara, ce monde n'est qu'une chimère, ta mère n'en fait plus partie. Ellie est morte Clara, ne t'en souviens-tu pas ?  
\- Arrête ! N'avance pas ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ma mère ainsi !**

Je le menaçai de la main et laissai ma colère exploser. Il abaissa les bras et me dévisagea, désemparé.

**\- Comment oses tu dire des choses pareilles ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! continuai-je furieuse et apeurée.**

Il voulu s'approcher.

**\- Laisse-moi !**

Je criai à présent et certains passants se retournèrent. John triturait nerveusement ses poches.

**\- Bien... Je pense qu'il te faut encore un peu de temps, murmura-t-il.**

Il ouvrit sa veste et je sursautai. Il sortit une feuille d'érable séchée rouge de l'une ses poches intérieures et me la tendit.

**\- Je suis navré, répéta-t-il à voix basse.**

Il pivota sur ses talons et disparut dans la bouche de métro, me laissant interdite, la feuille d'érable entre les mains.

**...**

.

Je rentrai chez moi bouleversée et en colère. Ma poitrine se serrait douloureusement . J'étais en colère contre John mais aussi contre moi-même. En colère de m'être laissée bernée.  
Je posai avec violence la feuille d'arbre sur mon bureau. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je l'avais gardée jusque là. Je la contemplai un instant et mon regard se porta sur la photo de mes parents qui reposait sur la surface de travail.  
Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le crâne et je portai les mains à mes tempes. Ma vision se brouilla et je me retrouvai debout dans un parc, en plein hiver à en juger par les vêtements des enfants qui jouaient tout autour. En face, sur une balançoire, se tenait une petite fille en conversation avec un homme dont le visage exprimait une grande tristesse. Je réalisai à cet instant que l'homme vêtu d'une veste en Tweed et d'un nœud papillon n'était autre que John en pleine discussion avec une version enfant de moi-même. À quelques mètres de là, ma mère me surveillait d'un air bienveillant.  
L'illusion s'estompa soudain et mes jambes me lâchèrent. Mes genoux heurtèrent violement le carrelage tandis que je peinai à reprendre mon souffle. Je me redressai péniblement en gémissant et secouait la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me sentais perdre pied, mon cœur battait trop rapidement, ma respiration était haletante et des picotements avaient envahit les extrémités de mes membres. Je paniquais. Il fallait me calmer. Je pris une grande respiration et fermai les yeux. Je pensai alors à l'univers, j'imaginai les étoiles telles que je les dessinais enfant. Peu à peu je me détendis.  
Je pris un comprimé aux plantes pour me relaxer. Malheureusement, je passai tout de même toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait mal tourné

**...**

.

Le lundi matin, j'appréhendai le retour à l'école. Avec soulagement, je ne croisai pas John de la journée, mais mon agacement s'accrut au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. J'avais besoin d'explications. Mes élèves se tinrent à carreau ce jour là, je pense que mon état à fleur de peau devait se percevoir à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
En fin d'après-midi, j'appelai Emily et lui racontai l'incident du samedi soir. Mon amie qui se faisait une joie de partager mes avancées sentimentales fut stupéfaite et particulièrement déçue. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui avait pu se produire. Elle me réconforta pendant un long moment, je sentais qu'elle partageait ma peine.

**\- Réserve-nous demain soir, me dit-elle soudain.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Oliver et moi-même. Tu viens avec nous demain soir. Pas de question, ça te remontera le moral.  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de "mais", Clara. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut se changer les idées, et à quoi bon avoir des amis si ceux là ne peuvent pas être présents pour ça ?  
\- Merci, murmurai-je au bord des larmes.**

**...**

.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, après avoir regardé la TV, fait le ménage et lavé mon linge, comme je n'arrivai pas à m'ôter Smith de la tête, je me décidai à cuisiner. Je sortis mes ustensiles car j'avais une subite envie de "soufflé". Je saisis mon batteur pour monter les blancs en neige quand mon regard se figea à nouveau malgré moi. J'essayai de fermer les yeux, en vain. Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait et je sentis ma vision se déformer à nouveau. Cela recommençait. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des fouets du batteur électrique. Un flash fulgurant me projeta face à une horrible machine métallique à la voix synthétique. L'engin me menaçait de ses bras mécaniques et je hurlai de terreur au milieu de la cuisine. Quand mon cri mourut, j'étais à nouveau seule au milieu de mes ustensiles, le contenu du soufflé renversé au sol.

Je n'étais vraiment pas destinée à réussir un soufflé.

...

.

* * *

La vision de Clara dans le parc est une vision bien réelle, Clara parle au Docteur quand elle est enfant dans le minisode : "the bells of saint Johns, a prequel." Une sorte de bande annonce juste avant la diffusion de la 2ème partie de la 7ème saison.


	10. Les contrebandiers

_oui , ce chapitre aussi à son importance :) Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :" les contrebandiers"**

.

**\- Summer ! Vient m'aider ! ordonna Red, le barbu aux cheveux roux qui se tenait fermement aux leviers de sa console d'où s'affolaient toutes sortes d'alarmes. Enclenche le dérivateur ! Il nous faut plus de puissance !  
\- Mais, Red, ça va cramer la moitié du vaisseau !  
\- On s'en fiche ! Cette chose ne veut pas céder et ça m'intrigue autant qu'un foutu chien devant un os de dinosaure !**

Summer s'exécuta en haussant les épaules. Malgré sa petite taille et son aspect frêle, ses muscles saillirent sous son débardeur quand il souleva, telle un fétu de paille, une pile de tôle qui entravait le chemin à la console de dérivation. Il accéda à la machine qu'il actionna. La partie avant du navire sombra aussitôt dans les ténèbres tandis que le rayon laser envoyait triple puissance. Red, victorieux, frappa du poing sur sa console.

**\- On y est ! Rien ne me résiste !**

En effet, le champs de force enveloppant l'étrange vaisseau se craquela et vola en éclats quelques secondes plus tard. Le mercenaire désactiva le rayon qui commençait dangereusement à dépasser la jauge de danger apparaissant sur la console de commande et les deux hommes dévalèrent rapidement le chemin qui les séparaient de la cabine à leur nouvelle acquisition. Leurs comparses les attendaient déjà auprès des portes de l'engin avec d'énormes leviers métalliques.

**\- Ça résiste aussi, grimaça Hawk, l'armoire à glace à la peau noire en désignant son levier complètement tordu.  
\- C'est pas croyable, c'est juste un tas de bois !**

Krent s'éloigna un instant et revint armé d'un chalumeau et d'un casque de protection sur le nez. Une fois les gants enfilés, il se fraya un passage vers les portes de l'étrange vaisseau bleu.

**\- Poussez-vous !**

Les étincelles crépitèrent et la flamme concentrée a 1400° se lança à l'assaut de sa proie.

**\- J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, s'exclama Krent, je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans !  
\- Ça y est ! on va l'avoir! cria Red forçant sur un nouveau levier avec l'aide de Hawk.**

Un instant plus tard, dans un gémissement strident, les gons de la machine cédèrent et l'une des portes s'ouvrit, délivrant l'accès à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Après une brève concertation, les quatre hommes pénétrèrent précautionneusement à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

**\- Nom de dieu ! S'étouffa Red. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!**

Summer, qui était resté comme deux ronds de flancs pendant quelques minutes, ressorti la tête du vaisseau puis la repassa à l'intérieur.

**\- C'est carrément plus grand à l'intérieur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bo...  
\- Venez-voir par là ! l'interrompit brutalement Hawk.**

Le géant se tenait debout près de la console de pilotage circulaire la plus étrange qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Ses trois compagnons le rejoignirent. Aux pieds de l'homme se trouvaient deux corps allongés.

**\- Est-ce qu'ils sont...?**

Hawk s'accroupit, examina les deux passagers puis se redressa.

**\- Non. Je dirais dans le coma ou dans une sorte de sommeil artificiel.  
\- La fille est mignonne, remarqua Krent avec un rictus aux lèvres.  
\- N'y pense même pas, tonna Red. Mettez-les dans un coin du hangar et voyez ce que vous pouvez récupérer de cette merveille. Quand à ces deux là, balancez-les par dessus bord quand vous aurez fini !**

Sur ces mots, Hawk et summer déplacèrent les deux corps inanimés à l'extérieur du vaisseau tandis que Red et Krent entamaient leur mission de désossage.

**...**

**.**

Il savait à présent et sans le moindre doute où se trouvait sa réalité, bien qu'il eut préféré l'autre. Les faire revenir devenait crucial, voir, n'était qu'une question de temps. Il allait devoir la convaincre et la blesser. De toutes manières, il finissait toujours par les blesser. Il laissa à nouveau sa conscience glisser vers elle. Il était déterminé. Même si elle devait le haïr pour le restant de sa vie, il devait la ramener.

**...**


	11. Le grand saut

**Chapitre 11 :" le grand saut"**

.

Le lendemain, je ne croisai pas non plus John. J'entendis un peu plus tard dans la matinée, une rumeur circuler parmi les professeur. Smith avait déposé verbalement et de façon assez crue, sa démission à Mr Carvill depuis lundi matin. Je restai choquée un instant. Avait-il démissionné à la suite d'un rendez-vous qui avait mal tourné ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je n'étais pas le centre du monde, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Cependant, la coïncidence était loin de me laisser insouciante. Je donnai mes cours mais mon esprit était ailleurs, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Mes élèves en profitèrent librement et mes classes firent place au chaos le temps que je me reprenne. Je finis par me gifler mentalement et repris les rênes du commandement.  
À midi, je partageai mon repas avec Oliver. Nous déjeunâmes autour d'une table et d'une conversation faite de silences embarrassés. Je sentais sa tristesse pour moi, mais sa compassion ne m'affectait pas.  
Après la fin des cours, il m'accompagna à Covent Garden où nous attendîmes Emily. Pour chasser mes pensées négatives, j'essayai de lui faire cracher le morceau et de m'avouer le programme de la soirée. Mais il se contenta de répondre vaguement en s'étirant. D'après lui, seule Emily savait où nous allions. Lassés d'être debout, nous nous assîmes sur un banc et nous amusâmes à regarder les gens passer. Peu à peu, nous nous détendîmes et recommençâmes à rire comme au bon vieux temps.  
Emily arriva enfin, essoufflée. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle semblait avoir couru.

**\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle, un bouchon sur Kensington Road ! Je n'aurais pas dû prendre la voiture !**

J'oubliai son retard instantanément et la regardai avec les yeux emplis de curiosité. Quel était donc le plan de la soirée ? Mon amie s'installa à mes côtés et posa son sac sur le banc.

**\- Alors Clara, ce soir, ce n'est rien que pour toi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je impatiemment.  
\- Et bien, tu verras quand nous y serons !  
\- Arrhhh !**

Je lui frottai les cheveux sur la tête. Elle se mit à rire.

**\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'amis sans cœur, fis-je en les attrapant tous les deux par les épaules.  
\- On y va ? proposa Oliver avec un grand sourire.**

Je suivis alors mes amis. Ceux-ci semblaient se diriger vers le quartier des théâtres et des comédies musicales.

**\- On y est ! s'exclama Emily.**

Nous avions à peine marché cinq minutes. Nous allions donc assister à un musical, et si je ne me trompais pas, il s'agissait de celui que je voulais voir depuis des mois déjà. Je levai le visage pour apercevoir l'affiche qui se tenait au-dessus de moi quand une main attrapa la mienne et me força à me retourner. Surprise, je ne réalisai pas instantanément, puis j'aperçus John qui se tenait devant moi. Je m'arrachai à son étreinte.

**\- Qu'est ce que...**

Mes mots moururent sur le seuil de mes lèvres.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? compléta Oliver en se postant devant moi, bras écartés.  
\- Je dois parler à Clara, reprit John d'un air sérieux.**

Je ne lui avais jamais vu un visage aussi fermé et menaçant.

**\- Tu n'as rien à faire là ! cracha Oliver, Tu n'es pas invité !  
\- Oliver... soufflai-je en essayant de le calmer et de reprendre la parole  
\- Je crois que Clara est assez grande pour s'exprimer toute seule, tonna Smith.**

Pour la première fois, mon meilleur ami recula. Les yeux de John reflétaient une menace muette mais bien réelle. Soudain, ceux-ci se radoucirent.

**\- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, juste lui parler. Après ça, je vous laisse.  
\- Alors dépêche-toi, intervint Emily. Notre spectacle est sur le point de commencer.**

"Du Menton" leva son regard au-dessus de moi, sur l'affiche que désignait Emily, puis s'avança. Il voulut m'entraîner à l'écart mais je résistai.

**\- Tout ce que tu as à dire peut être dit devant mes amis, fis-je, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le ton amère.**

John soupira.

**\- Comme tu veux.**

Il regarda de nouveau au-dessus de ma tête puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

**\- C'est ça que tu vas voir ? questionna-t-il en désignant le théâtre du menton, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est amusant !**

Je me retournai pour voir l'inscription qui clignotait : " Les voix d'Akathen". Je n'y trouvai rien de drôle.

**\- Peut-être ! répliquai-je, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**\- Et ça ne te rappelle rien ?**

Je restai sans réaction. Il me déposa alors le programme du musical entre les mains. Sur la brochure était dessinée une petite fille blonde vêtue de rouge surplombée d'une gigantesque planète. Ma vision se troubla à nouveau et j'entendis des chœurs et des palabres résonner tout autour de moi. J'en eu la nausée.  
Face à moi se dressait un astéroïde géant, menaçant d'engloutir le monde tout entier. Je me tenais là, debout au bord d'un précipice sans fin, devant cet astre géant. Les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues et je brandissais une feuille d'arbre séchée. John se tenait agenouillé à mes côtés, mal en point.

**\- Clara ? est-ce que ça va ? résonna la voix d'Emily, m'arrachant à mes visions.**

À voir l'expression sur le visage de mon amie, je devais être pâle comme un linge. Je regardai mes mains où se tenait quelques instant auparavant, la belle feuille d'érable séchée. Un frisson me parcourut et je me mis soudain à pleurer.

**\- Docteur..., prononçai-je sans comprendre, avec un ton désespéré.**

John écarquilla les yeux et me saisit à nouveau la main.

**\- Clara ! tu te souviens ! La feuille d'arbre Clara, la feuille que je t'ai donné !**

Je me ressaisis.

**\- Lâche-moi, repris-je, désemparée.**

Je reculai tandis que toutes les lumières de la ville tournoyaient autour de moi. J'aperçus des ombres effrayantes et des bribes de mondes merveilleux, des rires et des voix me parvinrent : mon rire, ma voix, et la sienne. Tout cela parcourait mon esprit sans que je puisse en reprendre le contrôle. Je discernai deux silhouettes au loin. Plus elles approchaient et plus elles se faisaient distinctes. La plus petite des deux était suspendue au bras de la plus grande, et les deux riaient.

_**\- Où allons nous aujourd'hui Docteur ?**_

Puis soudain, je fus transportée dans un lieu nouveau qui me parût pourtant familier. Je me tenais agenouillée devant une pierre tombale. Sur celle-ci était inscrit le nom de ma mère et une date: 11 septembre 1960- 5 Mars 2005.

Je saisis ma tête entre mes mains.

**\- Arrête-ça ! criai-je en sanglotant, à l'adresse de Smith.  
\- Clara ! s'exclama celui-ci, ce n'est pas moi, ce sont tes souvenirs !**

Oliver et Emily s'interposèrent. "Du menton" désigna l'affiche qui se trouvait derrière moi.

**\- Est-ce vraiment la vie dont tu rêves? Les galaxies que nous avons parcourues ensemble sont-elles si pâles à tes yeux que tu préfères les voir depuis un fauteuil ? Je n'en crois rien ! Où alors, es-tu la Clara que je connais, celle qui fonce tête baissée vers l'inconnu et l'aventure, celle qui affronte le danger bras ouverts ?  
\- T'es complètement fou mec ! rugit Oliver en le repoussant.  
\- Oui je suis fou ! s'exclama John en levant les bras. **

Il les regarda tour à tour, Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs invisibles et ses mains pianotaient dans le vide avec agitation.

**-Je suis complètement fou, reprit-il. Ne le seriez- vous pas non plus après avoir vécu mille deux cents ans de guerres, de peines, de joies et de pertes ? Je suis le fou qui parcourt l'univers dans sa boîte ! Le fou pour qui une terrienne nommée Clara n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour que je puisse vivre encore et encore ! **

Je me tenais toujours agenouillée au sol, perdue dans mes sanglots. Il s'avança vers moi. Oliver et Emily avaient reculé. Avec une voix plus douce, Smith me regarda tristement.

**\- Car tu le sais Clara, je suis un Seigneur du temps, je suis le Docteur!**

Je levai sur lui mes yeux dont les contours me brûlaient. J'avais mal en mon fort intérieur, terriblement mal.  
Je hurlai.

L'instant suivant, nous nous trouvions sans explication, sur l'une des plus grandes hauteurs de Londres. Nous étions si haut que nous pouvions apercevoir la ville à perte de vue. Le vent me fouettait férocement le visage.  
Oliver se tenait à présent derrière moi et Emily s'accrochait farouchement à son bras, épouvantée. Sur ma gauche étaient apparus mes parents. Ils se tenaient la main, effarés, ne sachant pas par quel sort il s'étaient retrouvés là.

**\- Clara ? laissa échapper ma mère.  
\- Où sommes- nous, demandai-je à John qui semblait le seul à ne pas être surpris.**

Celui-ci observa tout autour de lui.

**\- Ce bâtiment ne te rappelle rien ? Il s'agit du Shard. Notre première "vraie" rencontre, ou plus exactement, une matérialisation des lieux par ton esprit et le mien.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, balbutiai-je **

Intérieurement, plus je luttais, plus les images affluaient. Je commençais lentement à tout remettre dans l'ordre.

**\- Non, non ! m'exclamai-je en secouant la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé Clara, reprit John, j'aurais souhaité de tout cœur que tu puisses avoir cette vie dont tu rêves.**

Il regardait ma mère. J'avais compris car je me souvenais à présent. Mon cœur hurla sa douleur et les larmes affluèrent sur mes joues.

**\- Maman... soufflai-je**

Smith posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Oliver se précipita pour l'en empêcher.

**\- Ne la touche pas !**

Mais je tendis le bras pour le repousser. Mon ami s'arrêta à nos côtés, dérouté

**\- Ce n'est pas la vie dont je rêve, tu te trompes, fis-je en relevant mes yeux sur John.**

Celui-ci me dévisagea bouche bée. Il semblait aussi désorienté qu'impatient.

**\- Nous sommes en danger n'est-ce pas Docteur ? lui demandai-je enfin.**

Je vis un large sourire illuminer son visage et ses yeux se firent larmoyant. "Du Menton" me caressa la joue et hocha la tête. Je me relevai et me tournai vers mes amis.  
Je comprenais à présent. Emily, l'amie imaginaire de mon enfance pour qui je n'avais aucun secret, et lui, l'homme avec qui je partageais des journées entières sans jamais avouer mes sentiments.

Oliver Dodgers.

" Dodgers", comme les gâteaux préférés du Docteur. Je gloussai mentalement. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant ? J'avançai vers eux et les pris tour à tour dans mes bras.

**\- Vous allez me manquer, leur chuchotai-je.**

Je lus l'incompréhension dans leur regard, mais déjà, je me dirigeai vers mes parents. Je souris tristement et saisis les mains de ma mère.

**\- Tu seras toujours la meilleure mère du monde à mes yeux. Votre amour à tous les deux à sauvé plus d'une vie. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours maman.**

Je me tournai ensuite vers mon père.

**\- ****À**** bientôt papa !**

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà retournée auprès du Docteur qui m'attendait sagement près du promontoire encerclant le toit du Shard. Ma famille et mes amis s'avancèrent vers nous d'un commun accord, mais je leur souris, tout allait bien. Je levais la tête.

**\- Que nous faut-il faire maintenant Docteur ?**

Celui-ci m'enveloppa de son bras droit et me désigna le rebord du gratte-ciel qui donnait dans le vide. Je déglutis.

**\- Tu as confiance en moi ? me demanda-t-il en plongeant profondément son regard dans le mien.  
\- Toujours, répondis-je.**

Après m'être jetée dans la ligne de vie du Docteur, ce n'est pas une chute libre du haut d'un immeuble qui allait me faire peur. J'entendis mes amis et mes parents hurler de terreur alors que "Du Menton" et moi nous élancions mains dans la main vers le gouffre béant.

**\- Je vous aime ! criai-je une dernière fois en leur direction, avant que la chute ne nous entraîne vers des abîmes sans fond.**

Le Docteur m'attira à lui et je me serrai contre son torse. Une sensation de bien être et de sécurité envahit mon être tout entier.

Puis vint le noir complet.

**...**


	12. Sauve qui peut

**Chapitre 12 :" sauve qui peut"**

.

J'émergeai en sursaut et me redressai brusquement sur mon séant. Mon corps était meurtri de toutes parts et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il faisait sombre et je ne distinguai pas grand chose. Je pris soudainement conscience d'une silhouette qui se mouvait à mes côtés.

**\- Bon sang ! Je commence vraiment à me faire vieux !**

"Du Menton" se tenait recroquevillé à côté de moi, se frottant les reins. Il était tout décoiffé et ses vêtements étaient en piteux état. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil alentour. Ma vision s'était habituée à l'obscurité. Nous nous trouvions derrière une imposante pile de débris métalliques de toutes provenances dans le coin le plus reculé d'un immense hangar.  
Le Docteur se releva, épousseta sa veste, extirpa son tournevis sonique de sa poche interne et zappa la pile de tôle. Il lança un œil discret vers le milieu du hangar d'où provenaient plusieurs voix et des jurons étouffés par la distance et les bruits de la carlingue. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux.

**\- On arrive à temps Clara ! Vite! Vite! Vite! Oh, non, Sexy !**

Je me penchai discrètement à mon tour pour découvrir le TARDIS qui gisait ouvert sur un autre amas de débris. Quatre homme à l'allure douteuse entraient et ressortaient avec des morceaux du précieux vaisseau sous les bras.

**\- Des contrebandiers ! grinça "Du Menton" Ils sont en train de démonter MON TARDIS !**

Je le vis attraper son sonique entre ses dents, retrousser ses manches et s'avancer dans la lumière en direction des malfrats. Je le suivis.

**\- Si j'étais vous messieurs, je ne ferais pas ça ! Une lady n'aime pas être traitée de la sorte !**

Les hommes se retournèrent stupéfaits.

**\- Ils se sont réveillés !**

Trois d'entre eux portèrent la main à leur arme.

**\- Il fallait les balancer tout de suite, grommela Hawk entre ses dents, prêt à faire feu.**  
**\- Pouvez-vous nous dire ou nous nous trouvons ? demanda cordialement le Docteur.**

Le roux, premièrement surpris, esquissa un sourire. Ses dents étaient rongées par le tabac et l'alcool.

**\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes sur le "Galaxy lethal Falcon" Plus grand vaisseau pirate de son état dans le secteur delta de Foxtrix Galaxy**  
**\- Oh, je vois... un bien grand nom ! J'imagine que votre étendard doit briller à des milliers d'années lumières avec un nom aussi discret, répondit cyniquement "Du Menton".**

Les quatre hommes se crispèrent.

**\- Boss, je les dézingue ? cracha Krent.**

Red leva la main, intimant à son comparse de se taire.

**\- Voyez-vous, reprit le Docteur, cette boîte bleue que vous martyrisez là se trouve être à moi.**  
**\- Sans blague ? ricana Hawk.**

"Du Menton" redressa son nœud papillon.

**\- Vous avez réussi à pénétrer le champs de force de Sexy, je dois avouer que vous avez des capacités !**  
**\- Sexy ? de qui parle-t-il ? grinça Summer en regardant ses compagnons.**

Le Docteur avança d'un pas assuré vers les contrebandiers. Ceux-ci se regardèrent une nouvelle fois; ils avaient à faire à un fou.

**\- Voyez-vous, je n'aime pas que l'on me vole mes affaires. Bon, techniquement , je l'ai volée moi aussi, mais Sexy était d'accord ! Donc ce n'est plus du vol ? Non ? continua "Du Menton" pour lui même en haussant les épaules.**

Il sourit. Les contrebandiers se concertèrent plus perplexes encore.

**\- Okay, butez-moi ce type ! ordonna Red.**  
**-Wooohooo ! s'agita le Docteur. Pas le peine d'en arriver là.**

Il se tortilla comme un lézard et m'attrapa la main. Il m'entraînait déjà avec lui alors que de l'autre bras, il zappait à coup de sonique, les trois armes qui nous menaçaient. Les revolvers explosèrent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires et ceux-ci se mirent à crier et jurer. Nous nous mîmes à courir comme des dératés en direction du TARDIS. "Du Menton" utilisa une nouvelle fois son tournevis sur la grande cabine de contrôle du hangar dont le rayon mortel s'activa et en frappa les parois. Paniqués, Red et le basané qui se faisait appelé Krent se ruèrent à l'ascension du panneau de contrôle. Le Docteur zappa la surface au dessus de la grosse brute nommée Hawk et une monumentale pièce métallique s'en décrocha pour s'affaisser sur lui. Je laissai échapper un cri.

**\- Ne t'en fait pas, il est juste assommé, me rassura "Du Menton" après avoir rapidement vérifié. **

Le dernier contrebandier qui se tenait près du TARDIS, Summer, recula, et pris de frayeur, dévala en sens inverse, la montagne de débris qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Sans réfléchir, je saisis une sorte de petit pneu en caoutchouc et visai le fuyard. Je fis mouche et vis les jambes de l'homme se prendre dans la roue de plastique avant de s'effondrer. Au cours de sa chute il s'assomma contre la porte d'un autre vaisseau désossé qui lui barrait le passage, laissant les deux derniers contrebandiers trop occupés à reprendre le contrôle de leur rayon destructeur qui avait commencé à perforer la carlingue du vaisseau mère vers l'extérieur.  
Le Docteur et moi nous précipitèrent dans le TARDIS. Heureusement, les pirates avaient laissé la salle de commande intacte et avaient seulement commencé par piller les nombreuses pièces annexes. Les moteurs avaient subis des dommages mais aucun n'était trop sérieux pour empêcher le TARDIS de s'échapper. Sexy s'était bien défendue.  
Le Docteur se jeta sur les leviers et les boutons de commandes alors que j'essayai de refermer la porte forcée du vaisseau. Le TARDIS étant penché, la salle se trouvait en pente et je luttai pour ne pas glisser et tirer la porte à moi. "Du Menton" accourut à mon aide et d'un balayage de sonique, rendit leur état neuf aux gonds endommagés , nous permettant de refermer l'habitacle. Il retourna en glissant à sa console et je le suivis en essayant de ne pas tomber et terminer à califourchon sur les barrières qui séparaient le rez-de chaussé de la salle des moteurs. Parvenue à mes fins, j'allumai l'écran de contrôle et attendis les directives du Docteur.

**\- Allez Sexy ! Je sais que ces messieurs ne se sont pas montrés très courtois envers toi, mais il est temps de nous envoler d'ici !**

Comme si le vaisseau nous avait entendu, les murs de métal émirent une plainte douloureuse et les moteurs s'allumèrent enfin. Le Docteur effectua une petite danse tout exalté, manquant de glisser et de s'encastrer dans les barrières de la salle de contrôle, puis, se tenant les reins en grimaçant, il revint agripper ses leviers. Je me postai en face de lui, prête à appuyer sur les boutons qu'il me demanderait de pousser. Il me dévisagea en souriant et j'en fis de même.

**\- Géronimo !**

Le TARDIS secoua sa carcasse blessée en tous sens et nous dûmes nous accrocher de toutes nos forces à la console afin de ne pas être projetés contre les parois. Mes muscles endoloris et les bleus que mon corps avait dû subir pendant que nous étions "là-bas" me firent souffrir atrocement, mais je tins bon, ainsi que le Docteur.

**\- Woaoaaaaaaaa !**

Quelques secondes plus tard, notre cabine bleue se dématérialisait devant les yeux ahuris des deux contrebandiers encore conscients et nous refîmes surface à des années lumières de là, non loin d'une planète vert émeraude autour de laquelle voguaient en anneaux, d'énormes bancs de poissons stellaires.  
Une fois le TARDIS stabilisé, "Du Menton" s'épongea le front. Il ôta sa veste, la jeta sans ménagement sur le rebord d'un fauteuil et dévala quatre à quatre les marches vers la salle des moteurs. Je lui laissai le temps de procéder aux vérifications de son vaisseau adoré et de reprendre mon souffle avant de lui demander de passer aux explications.

...


	13. Confessions

Oups! Je m'étais trompée et avait publié un ancien chapitre. Merci à la personne qui me l'a fait remarquer. Voila le vrai dernier chapitre ! Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'au bout , n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)) c'est toujours encourageant pour la suite ( ou pas, ça dépend de la review XD)

**Chapitre 13 :" confessions"**

.

**\- Je te ramène chez toi ?**

"Du menton" se tenait debout devant moi, attendant ma réponse. Je m'étais avachie dans l'un des fauteuil de cuir de la salle de commandes et avait piqué un petit somme. Le temps que le Docteur avait passé auprès de son vaisseau avait été plus long que je ne pensais. Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine.

**\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Que s'est-il passé Docteur ? Je veux dire, où étions-nous ? Etait-ce réel ? J'avais l'impression de vivre une autre vie.**

Les yeux du Docteur balayèrent le sol à la recherche d'une réponse rapide.

**\- Je sais, j'ai déjà eu affaire à eux par le passé. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai pu me rendre compte de la supercherie assez tôt.  
\- Eux ?**

"Du menton" s'avança vers moi et souleva ma chevelure. De fines particules dorées s'échappèrent de mes cheveux et virevoltèrent dans la cabine du TARDIS.

**\- Sexy ! Aspire-moi tout ça vers l'extérieur et décontamine le vaisseau ! ordonna-t-il à son navire qui s'exécuta.**

Je sentis un air violent et frais m'entourer et soulever ma jupe. les cheveux du Docteur lui fouettaient le visage. Je plaquai mes mains sur ma robe pour cacher mes cuisses mais le regard et le sourire fugace du Docteur de m'échappèrent pas. Le souffle retomba et les moteurs continuèrent à émettre un sourd grognement pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, la commande vocale de synthèse annonça:

**-" Décontamination totale effectuée à 100%. Pollen psychique expulsé. Aucune trace résiduelle."  
\- Du pollen ? demandai-je intriguée.**

"Du menton" se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête.

**\- Le pollen psychique de Karass Don Slava. Il ya de ça des années, quand je voyageais avec les Ponds...  
\- Les Ponds ?**

Le Docteur eut des gestes de mains affolés.

**\- Oui, oui, ils voyageaient avec moi avant que je ne te rencontre. Tu les as déjà vus par ailleurs, enfin un de tes échos. Enfin toi... dans ma ligne de vie, quand tu étais à l'asile des Da... enfin bref...**

J'étais de plus en plus curieuse. le Docteur ne parlait jamais ou presque de son passé.

**\- Que sont-ils devenus ?  
\- Kidnappés par les anges pleureurs et bloqués par un point fixe dans le New York des années quarante. Ne t'en fait pas, ils ont vécu une belle vie et ont même adopté un petit garçon ! Ah! Mais pourquoi je raconte ça moi ? débita-t-il à toute vitesse. Bref, le pollen psychique, s'était coincé dans les routeurs temporels du TARDIS, une vraie partie de plaisir ! continua-t-il en grimaçant**

J'attendais toujours une explication.

**\- Je ne vois qu'une explication: notre visite au marché de Dunaram ! C'est là que nous avons dû être contaminés, juste avant de remonter à bord du TARDIS. Satanés Dunarimiens, de vrais dealers ! Une de leur vente sous le manteau n'a pas dû être bien scellée. J'aurais dû être plus attentif ! Toi et moi en étions recouverts !**

Il pestait en frappant rageusement les pants de sa chemise.

**\- De pollen ?**

" Du Menton" se tourna vers moi

**\- Ce sont des identités parasites microscopiques qui se nourrissent des peurs et des désirs des êtres qu'ils affectent. Ils les plongent dans un rêve profond qui s'apparente à la réalité pour leurs hôtes jusqu'à ce que les corps nourriciers meurent de faim ou de déshydratation.  
\- Mais, depuis combien de temps étions nous coincé dans cette "fausse réalité ?**

" Du Menton" extirpa ses lunettes qu'il glissa sur son nez et m'examina attentivement.

**\- ****À**** en juger par ton état... je dirais quelques heures tout au plus. Je ne vois pas de signe de déshydratation, une petite faim peut-être ?**

Effectivement, mon ventre criait famine.

**\- Mais pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir vécu cette vie depuis toujours, murmurai-je.  
\- Le temps est relatif Clara, surtout dans une réalité psychique.  
\- Mais si nous étions tous les deux contaminés, alors tu devais rêver toi aussi ?  
\- Oui, je faisais le même rêve que toi. Le Pollen psychique agit comme une seule et même entité en entraînant toutes les proies qu'un de ses essaims capture, dans une même vision fabriquée à partir des souvenirs, des angoisses et des désirs de ses victimes.**

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le mien.

**\- J'ai très vite réalisé que j'avais déjà connu une situation similaire dans laquelle j'avais frôlé la mort. Je devais à tout prix te convaincre que cette réalité n'était pas la notre. Tu serais restée là-bas sans espoir de retour, tu aurais vécu une vie imaginaire jusqu'à ta mort. Si un esprit contaminé est convaincu qu'il est dans sa vraie réalité et qu'il vient à y mourir, le corps ne lui survit pas. Et idem dans l'autre sens, si le corps ne survit, l'esprit ne revient pas.  
\- Mais nous avons sauté là-bas ! Nous sommes morts ! m'exclamai-je  
\- C'est là où se trouvait notre porte de sortie. Nous savions que notre réalité n'était pas celle que le pollen nous faisait croire.  
\- Je savais que cette réalité n'était pas la mienne à cause de toi, pas à cause du pollen, répliquai-je.**

Je regardai mes bottines.

**\- Tu aurais voulu rester là-bas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amère.  
\- Ma mère, chuchotai-je.**

"Du Menton" détourna les yeux.

**\- Grâce à ce rêve, j'ai pu la revoir et lui dire que je l'aimais Docteur !**

Je lui souriais à présent. Il saisit mon visage entre ses deux mains.

**\- Oh Clara, que je suis content de t'entendre dire ça !**

Il tournoya sur lui même et retourna à sa console.

**\- Docteur, l'appelai-je, nous avons bien partagé le même rêve ?  
\- Heu, oui ?...Il hésitait.  
\- Où nos désirs et nos peurs se sont matérialisés ?**

"Du Menton" acquiesça.

**\- Quand j'étais petite, repris-je, j'avais une amie imaginaire du nom d'Emily à qui je confiais tous mes secrets.  
\- Ohh, mima le Docteur tandis qu'il me faisait face à nouveau.  
\- Ensuite, j'ai perdu ma mère et Emily s'en est allée aussi. J'imagine que les revoir faisait partie de mes désirs ?  
\- Je crois qu'on peut voir ça comme ça, oui.**

J'entrelaçai mes doigts nerveusement.

**\- Un jour, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'a jamais su ce que je ressentais pour lui.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Dans mon rêve, il se faisait appeler Oliver Dogdgers.**

" Du Menton" me dévisageait sans comprendre.

**\- Puis un certain John Smith à fait irruption, repris-je.**

Je vis les oreilles du Docteur se colorer alors qu'il retournait à ses leviers. Je m'auto infusai une dose de courage et me lançai.

**\- De quel rêve notre baiser a-t-il fait partie Docteur ?**

Il arrêta ses manipulations et baissa la tête sur sa console. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais ses oreilles suffisaient amplement.

**\- Suis-je bête, m'exclamai-je bien fort. Un Seigneur du Temps ayant déjà eu affaire au pollen psychique ne se serait pas fait piéger une seconde fois et ses préoccupations sont bien au-delà de tout ça ! Ca devait être mon rêve alors !**

J'avais dit cela d'un ton désinvolte et enjoué."Du Menton" prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers moi, les mains accrochées à sa table de commande. Ses joues étaient rouges comme des pivoines et ses yeux cherchaient une sortie de secours. Je l'avais clairement mis dans l'embarras.

**\- Cependant, repris-je avec un sourire mutin en m'approchant de lui, je suis sûre et certaine de n'avoir jamais désiré ou craint la jalousie de mon ami imaginaire, Oliver Dodgers. Alors d'où ces émotions pouvaient-elles bien provenir ?**

Mon visage était maintenant proche du sien, accusateur.

**\- Moi ? se désigna-t-il en rougissant plus férocement.  
**  
Les émotions se succédèrent rapidement sur son visage, d'abord affolé puis déconcerté. Enfin un sourire éclaira son regard. Il saisit mon menton entre ses doigts et déposa un baiser sonore sur mon front.

**\- Clara, tu es parfois trop intelligente et clairvoyante. C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi. Parfaite et impossible, ma Clara à moi.**

Il se détourna et repartit vers sa console.

**\- Docteur ! l'interrompis-je, les poings sur les hanches. J'attends une réponse !**

Il stoppa net, perdit légèrement l'équilibre, revint vers moi, me regarda, recula puis revint vers moi. Il baissa enfin les bras en roulant des yeux

**\- Oh ! Chut alors !**

Puis il retourna à ses leviers en chantonnant. Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir et le contemplai. Mon cœur palpitait, mes joues chauffaient et mes lèvres dessinaient un large sourire.

**...**

**.**

Si j'avais eu connaissance des jours funèbres qui nous attendaient moins d'une semaine plus tard, je l'aurais embrassé là, sur le champ. J'aurais dénoué ce nœud papillon et l'aurait débarrassé de ce veston. Je sais qu'il aurait tenté de résister un bref instant, pour la forme, car j'avais saisis son regard quand je portais une jupe, bien qu'il prétende ignorer tout de cela. Je n'étais pas dupe. J'aurais joui de la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, me serais enivrée de son odeur, l'aurait forcé à me confesser le baiser partagé de notre rêve et ses désirs inavoués. J'aurais fait tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Car le temps était venu...  
Le temps du Docteur.

...

FIN

...


End file.
